


Bloodborne

by RavenMadd



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Bloodborne Universe, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMadd/pseuds/RavenMadd
Summary: These are the adventures of our original characters in the Fairy Tail universe as Bloodborne, a growing team of wizards from varying pasts that learn to work with and love their nakama of the Fairy Tail guild. No main pairing, instead many pairings with our favorite characters. Some facets of the anime's timeline change to fit this story.





	1. Hargeon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and Thank U. I'm bringing this story over from FFnet. The updates may be slow, thanks for your patience.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail 
> 
> Chapter 1 ~ Hargeon

_She had thought she would be used to it all by now. The cold stones she was laying on, unable to move mainly because her cheek was pasted to the floor; Don't think about it!.. the acrid stench that came from severely neglected bodies and unemptied chamber pots, not exactly Fiore's finest. They didn't even clean the cells when a slave died, they removed the body..maybe. The young redhead child's stomach had stopped reacting long ago. Food was so scarce it refused to let go of even the little bit of nourishment it could get. She covered her ears in a poor attempt to drowned out the screams and desparate prayers that always came at night, willing herself to sleep. She missed her twin sister the most when she was allowed to be with her thoughts. Their captors had separated them when they raided their little town. She tried to stay connected to her through the whispers of fellow slaves while they were working in the catacombs of the Tower. That was the only way anyone heard from those they cared about that were also slaves. Whether there was any truth to what she was told, remained to be scene, but there was comfort in it, even if she never knew whether Erza thought of her too. She had to continue to believe Erza missed her sister as her sister missed her._

_This was also the time the guards felt it necessary to relieve their loneliness with the slaves never seemed to be a preference, kid or adult, male or female, no one seemed off limits to these reprobates. The young girl was trying desparately to look dead as the guards came in looking for fun, offering up her own requests to the unknown deities; desparate to not even breath. The older woman that was wimpering behind her gasped in terror and cried more. The taller guard had grabbed her and with a low grunt she knew he had quickly penetrated her while his buddy kept watch. Raven cringed at the screams from the woman._

_"Oi, man, keep that bitch quiet!" the watching guard hissed in a loud whisper. These acts were actually highly frowned upon, even though many of the guards still did it. The higher ups didn't want to deal with possible pregnancies or other physical complications._

_"Shut it, right!" The little redhead could hear the now muffled screams and whimpers from the woman as her rapist moaned his pleasure. "But, mate, can't ye see she has the hots for me? Listen to her scream; it would be my name on her lips iffen she knew it." He cackled as he continued his assault. The sound of skin slapping together and suction sounds that near broke her resolve to remain "dead"._

_She curled into herself further when she heard the blood curdling scream before she heard the gurgle that signaled the poor woman's throat being slit. A loud surprised gasp from the man behind her. "Fuck!.. Oi, mate! Least you could've waited till I finished!"_

_"Tch... Like that ever stops you." He was right, the poor girl could still hear the disgusting suction sounds as he still pumped into her. "Fucking hurry up man!"_

_"Gods, you're such a killjoy. It gets tighter when rigamortis starts to set in." She heard another cackle. "You so bored, go fuck that little redhead, I know you're into the lil ones.. mmmm.. So good!" A final grunt signaled his finish and a zipper as he stood again._

_"You trully are a sick fuck!" The watching guard let out his own cackling chuckle. With clenched tight eyes, she hoped they didn't follow through with the taller guard's suggestion. Instead the cell gate closed with a final thud. The cries always got louder after the guards departure and the sound of their laughter getting distant. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep now, not like she slept anyways. At least now she could cry in peace as she mourned the loss of that woman and wished her sister could comfort her_....  
  
**********************

Raven no longer woke in a violent way to those nightmares. Good thing too, who would want to disturb the small purple haired bundle of snores, he was loud enough! She just continued to lay in the comfy bed and hug the little boy that decided he needed to cuddle up to her at some point in the night. Slowly reality made its way back to her consciousness. A quick glance at the room's clock said it was just after 3am, which meant plenty of time for the crystal dragon slayer to compose herself before it was time to act human. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she could feel the tears still streaming down her cheeks and soaking the over-sized shirt the boy slept in. The size contrast of the boy compared to the bulky water dragon slayer was comical, but the boy was ecstatic when Demitri offered him his shirt for bed. Her mood improved when she saw the moonlight coming in from the open curtains. Always a comforting guardian, the moon, over her.

So much had happened since the Tower. Helping Jellal with their combined dream of finishing the R-System in order to resurrect Lord Zeref. There wasn't anything that Bloodborne wouldn't do for Jellal. None of them thought of him as a god, like the others had, the team members were just grateful for all that he had done for them. Granted they were still helping with the Tower, but they were all convinced that completing it would bring them happiness once Lord Zeref was with them. It felt like the perfect revenge against Erza. Jellal had everyone believe that Erza had betrayed them by escaping on her own. The Slayer wanted her twin sister to pay for leaving her behind! 

Team Natsu incapacitated each of them and thereby allowing them to escape with Juvia, Grey, Lucy and Happy. Raven insisted on staying - that she was still fit to fight - and ran back to the rest while the rest floated off shore in a bubble of water made by that Rain Woman, Juvia. When Erza, Natsu and Raven defeated Jellal, they were able to learn the truth. Even though there was plenty of joy and gratefulness with the revelation, it couldn't replace the years of pain from torture and abandonment that she endeared. 

The group was able to reunite back at Akane Resort and spend some quality time so they could decide what they wanted to do with their new found freedom. Wally, Shô & Millianna chose to explore the world while Bloodborne chose to take Erza, thereby Makarov's, invitation to join Fairy Tail. Except for Rolish, the rebelious gravity mage of their team. He refused to be held down by anyone's leadership. He promised to stay in touch, but after serving Jellal with his crazy schemes, he needed to be independent for now. She remembered how bright the moon looked that night as they gave them a proper send off. Final hugs and tears Rolish levitated off into the moonligh, while the others left in a boat for whatever direction adventure took them.

Being able to happily reunite with her twin sister was something she was still processing, but their relationship was getting better everyday. She remembered seeing the guild's reaction to there being two Erzas now. These guys - so ridiculous she had to laugh after correcting them all with a fist to their smug faces. 

It's only been 3 weeks, it already felt like everyone was adjusting well to guild life. Admittedly it was nice that Master Makarov trusted them enough to allow them to take S-Class missions after he saw how well they did with their first mission. They knew what they were capable of, so taking the most difficult and highest paid flyer from the guild's request board was a cake walk. A 2 week mission was done in 5 days and most of that was travel time! Minimal damage and only one death?! Not too shabby, even with 2 dragon slayers on the team! 

Even that surprising and wild drunken night a week ago with Sasha and their now mates. Slayers really should NOT mix sexy fun time and drinking while dating, which it was only their second double date -- stuff happens and it did, holy shit did it! All four of them waking up the next morning in the same large bed in the hotel, just to discover they were now mated to both Laxus, Gajeel AND each other! Looking in the mirror and each other seeing the triple mate marks they were sporting on their wrists, neck, shoulder and ass. Even the guys had triple mating marks from the gals and each other! Mentally shaking her head, she loves her kin sister, Sasha, but never did she think she would get as connected to her as sharing mates.. For fucks sake! Raven sighed softly. It took a few days to make sense of it all, but in the end negotiations were set in motion with the help from Makarov. All of them were still in the process of figuring possible living arrangements when Bloodborne took this mission. The guild sure got a chuckle when they announced their relationship status changes. In good Fairy Tail tradition, they partied.

Finishing this last mission in Hargeon in less than a day was pure coincidence and luck. Team Bloodborne chose to stay one night in the hotel they had reserved since they expected it to be a day and a half gig, even by their standards. The plan is to catch the first morning train back to Magnolia since they already cleared the mission expenses with the Mayor. Raven smiled remembering how smoothly it all went.

~*~

The team arrived in the port town of Hargeon that morning. The walk to the Mayor's office gave the dragon slayers time to recover from their motion sickness and patiently sat on a bench outside when Devolan, their Fire Make Mage, emerged from speaking with Mayor Heathcliff. He was still speaking with Port Authority Captain FitzRoy about the details of what was happening to the ships. The rest of the team joined in for this part as they all walked towards the harbor.

Ships were mysteriously sinking just outside of the Port of Entry. When they were able to get divers out there to investigate the wreckage, it was clear that everything of value had already been removed. All investigations pointed to engine failures that caused explosions and therefore sunk the vessel. With no further clues as to the cause of this enigmatic problem the Port Authority realized they needed help from a magic guild. Raven assured Captain FitzRoy Team Bloodborne would get to the bottom of this.

Captain FitzRoy smiled at the confidence of the Crystal Slayer. He then continued to explain their findings as he pointed towards the Port of Entry. Within the team's view was a modest sized boat heading towards the harbor. Suddenly plumes of black smoke rose from the boats smoke stacks and followed by a loud grinding of metal on metal then a series of explosions. They could tell the boat was in very serious trouble as it started to dip closer to the water at the bow and starboard side. 

"Well, Miss Scarlet, looks like your team is getting the opportunity to do just that. I sincerely hope we don't have any casualties this time..." His voice trailing off, Capt. FitzRoy worried his lower lip, allowing his normal aged stoic appearance to fall showing how concerned he was.

The Capt's communication lacrima sounded. When he activated it the team could hear a man's voice on the other side mention that the distressed boat's Captain had told them they were abandoning ship, which was full of refugees from the Alvarez Empire. He assured the Port Captain that the boat's captain would be last to ensure all passengers made it into the life boats safely. He responded by relaying that he had the mage team that responded from Fairy Tail with him and they plan to act as soon as all the life boats were a safe distance, then closed communication. 

Raven gave an acknowledging nod to the Captain. "Rolish would have been handy for this mission." Raven whispered softly under her breath, just loud enough for their other Dragon Slayer to hear her, and caught herself before she chuckled too loudly. 

Demitri eyed their team leader from the side and smirked back at her, then returned his full attention to what was happening with the boat. By a stroke of luck all life boats were deployed before the boat was over half way under water. 

"Everyone is off the boat." Raven nodded to Demitri her confirmation as she came up with the same conclusion he did. The Water Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes to focus more. Certain factors from Captain FitzRoy's report started to click. Without looking away from the refugee boat, "Law of Salvage goes into affect outside of Port of Entry before or after the ship sinks fully?"

The deep voice of the light blue haired Slayer startled the Captain from his thoughts as he was watching the disaster through his looking glass. "As soon as the vessel is completely submerged." The Capt then pointed a curious eye at the mage. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch." Demitri didn't offer anything further, not even a change in expression or body language. Still not looking away from the boat. "Devolan and Sasha, we are going to need help for the safety of the life boats as the refugees come to shore. 

"I know that look. Be ready, Captain." Raven always kept an eye on the younger slayer. He was intelligent, his mind always working and rarely spoke his mind. As team leader, she was an expert at anticipating her teams moves. As well as her exceed, Karasu, who was already in the air. She knew part of it was because of how cool the exceed felt wearing the new black dragon costume that Raven got her as a birthday - "Yay, now we're free to do what we want" - gift. Ever since she saw that movie "How to Train Your Dragon" on the Lacrima-vision, Karasu never took off! "Let's go, Kara!" The exceed twirled in the air with a back flip and swooped down in a black blurr and grabbed her slayer in one quick move; they flew over the port town en route to the sinking boat.

Demitri finally looked towards his brother and kin sister. "Our sister is getting better at this." He smirked and poked Devolan in the chest before he turned toward the port at a dead run. 

"Excuse us, Sir." Devolan and Sasha bowed to Captain FitzRoy and following behind their brother.

The Port Captain just stood there in awe as he watched the team spring into action. He didn't recall hearing them speak of a plan. Very little was said come to think of it... _Are they telepathic? Guess I'll follow and make sure all is ready_. He called to the Port Authority Command Center to update them on the mage team and to prepare the survivor supplies... again. Cancelling the communication already seeing the Survivor Units go into action and working with the two members that were instructed to assist on shore. _Hopefully this is the last time they need to do this for a long while_.

Demitri was passed all the boats that were docked and jumped off the edge of the pier; changing to his water form as he dove into the ocean. All that could be seen of the Water Dragon Slayer was the thick trail of fine bubbles left as he torpedoed towards the refugee boat that was now completely under the waves.

The Crystal Dragon Slayer flew over the the sinking boat trying to look beyond the escaping air bubbles once the last of the boat went under. What she saw was the approaching bubble trail that could only be Demitri, but it seemed to end short of the wreckage location. Raven felt the turbulence from her exceed growing nervous from all the under water activity. She motioned Karasu to head to the northern side of the cliffs that heralded the Port of Entry and they managed to land smoother than she had hoped. She could hear Demitri's spell command for his ' _Water Dragon: Slicer Wing Attack_ '. Within seconds an explosion large enough, erupting above the surface further out from the shipwreck, that she could feel the sea spray from it. 

When the mist cleared she couldn't believe her eyes. _A submarine?!_ The ocean swelled up to tsunami heights before releasing it's pressured energy towards the shore. A steady supply of waves that threatened the boats in the port harbor continued to push. Thankfully all the life boats were now empty because a waterspout came out of no where launching bodies to the shore where Devolan and Sasha were currently standing.

"Sasha, your imprisonment cards! NOW!!" Demitri shouted once he was back on the docks running towards them.

"You got it!"The bubbly card holder mage jumped and did a little dance and twirl while she activated her trident pendant and tossed out multiple blank cards as the trident grew to the size of a broad sword. In one continued motion she waved it across each card, then raised the trident to the sky. "Imprisonment!", she yelled as she lowered the trident towards the pile of bodies and flailing limbs in diver gear. There was a bright glow that appeared around each one that got brighter as the mass shrunk, then nothing was left as if they were never there. An image of a person was now on each card face after one final wave of the trident over the cards. It shrank to its resting pendant size and automatically attached to the necklace it was from before. "Devi, how was that?", she giggled with her arms stretched above her head, jumping with excitement.

Patting Sasha on the head as she picked up all the cards, Devolan quickly shielded their eyes from a bright beam that appeared out of nowhere.

Demitri watched the flash of shadows of the people and buildings as he reached his teammates. Turning to try and find the source he looked up from the surfaced submarine, that was now literally red hot as the bright beam of light disappeared, to the movement that caught his eye. On the south cliff of the Port of Entry stood a child, a boy. His arms coming back down from a raised stance. _What the actual fuck? Was that massive magic energy he just felt from.... that little boy?_ He saw Raven land by him and decided to leave it to their leader to figure out and caught up to the rest of his teammates as they headed to the Mayor Heathcliff's office.

Raven landed with Karasu on the south cliff and knelt before the boy with a friendly smile on her face. He showed no signs of fear in those yellow eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me?" She received a simple nod and smile from the orange haired boy. "What's your name, Hun?"

"Father says I shouldn't tell strangers anything, but..." Those yellow eyes with red flecks seemed to stare directly into her soul. His gentle smile grew bigger as if he had come to a decision. "I feel like I know you fellow mage. I am known as Ruhak. Ruhak Adrian La Fontaine, as my father named me. I am 8 years, as of March." The tanned skin boy stood his full height proudly.

Suppressing a chuckle so he knew she took him seriously as his posture demanded. "Nice to meet you, Ruhak. I am known as Raven Sky Scarlet and this is Karasu." The Slayer gave the little cosplaying exceed a quick pat on her head. "Fellow mage, indeed. So that bright column of light was all you eh?" She saw a definitive nod that caused his hair to fall in front of his face. "Impressive. Ready to walk with me?" She offered a hand to him as she stood up.

"Yay! He's coming with us!" Karasu glided around their heads in excitement.

Ruhak giggled and held onto the red haired lady's hand with what he hoped was a firm and strong grip. "She's cute!"

They walked down the cliff path he must have used to get up there and continued to talk, as she lead him towards her team in front of the Mayor's office. Raven acknowledged each of her team members with a look and nod to each one. She smiled. "Good work everyone, as usual."

It was then she saw Captain FitzRoy with them."Sir, after we are done with the mission report, would you mind terribly if we discussed another issue?" Her eyes pointed down and Raven's arms wrapped protectively around the boy she had with her.

The Captain managed a nod before he was interrupted. "My quick thinking saved the day again!" Demitri always saved the smugness till he deemed the mission successful. He nudged his brother, Devolan, in his arm with an elbow and chuckled. It was like he was a different person. The calm collected facade from earlier was replaced by a new pompous demeanor. He was quite satisfied with himself. Running his fingers through his light blue shoulder length hair. Praise from his fellow slayer a moment ago did everything to beef up his ego. Pride flashed in his crystal blue eyes.

Devolan just ignored him, but smiled. Sometimes his kid brother was worthy of the praise and this time was no exception. They all knew he always thought before he acted, but he was always so gung ho about it. A dragon slayer trait maybe? At the very least the destruction was away from the port. "Someone quick, deflate his brain before it swells too b__"

His joke was caught off by a bell clang that came from the direction of the submarine that was no longer causing the surrounding waters to boil. Everyone had to pick their jaws off the ground when they saw that the vessel had cracked in half and sinking again.

"I can't even create that kind of heat that would cause that much damage." Devolan commented under his breath with wide eyes.

The boy had the decency to blush as he hid his face behind the red-haired mage's arms that was holding him. He had seen them dealing with the bad guys that caused the boat they came on to sink. He wanted to help. 

Raven ruffled his hair offering reassurance. "So is that the kid that was on the hill?" Devolan asked. When she nodded, he knelt down to the boy's level and offered his hand. "You got skills kid." He smiled and waited in hopes the boy would take his compliment. A smaller hand held the extended hand and gave it a strong shake. 

Demitri and Sasha nodded in agreement and offered words of encouragement. "That was some massive power you got there, boyo." Demitri still couldn't believe that came from him.

Raven's eyes met Demitri's knowing glance. She nodded before looking back at the boy.

"Ya... That's what forced Father and Mother to take us away from home..." He took the Fire Make mage's hand, but his smile faltered.

Before anyone could ask what he meant Mayor Heathcliff came out. It was still early afternoon by the time they were invited in. He was carefully eyeing the boy with the group, but shrugged it off for the moment..

Everyone, including Captain FitzRoy, were sitting in the Mayor's office to give him the final report. Oddly enough their problem turned out to be a dark guild turned pirate in a submarine, of all things. Among them was a rather talented explosion wizard that would cause the engines to fail and explode. With the shipwrecks far enough out to sea, they were able to be the first on site to claim Law of Salvage before the Port Authority could be any wiser.

Sasha handed the stack of Imprisoned Cards to the Port Captain. "They are okay, for now, in those cards. You can even hand them to the Rune Knights in that condition. They will know what to do from there." She couldn't help bouncing in her seat as she smiled at her work. "Just don't say 'Unlock' while holding the cards in your hand, unless you intend to release them." A slender hand with thumb and forefinger extended towards Captain FitzRoy. Her signature crescent moon eyed smile caused the Captain and Mayer to chuckle.

With the bad guys handed over and reward in hand, the mission business handled, Raven looked towards the Port Captain. She felt it time to bring up the boy that was sitting beside her. He was so quiet most forgot he was there. 

The Port Captain followed her que. "Please, Ms. Scarlet, you have the floor."

Raven smiled at the Port Captain and the Mayor. After referring back to the part of the day when the submarine's hull cracked in half and introduced the mage that did it. The Slayer proceeded to relay the information she received from the walk she had with Ruhak. He was one of the refugees from that boat along with his parents, but they had yet to locate them. She asked for assistance from the Port Authority to attempt to locate the boy's parents among the refugee survivors. 

Mayor Heathcliff, his eyes softening now that he realized the boy's origins, and Captain FitzRoy felt it was the least they could do as an added thanks for the swift dealings of the pirate mages. "Thank you for your efficiency. I will be sure to relay my thanks and praises to your Master." The Mayor made a mental note to request this team from now on. The older man stood to motion that the meeting was concluded.

Captain FitzRoy extended his arm towards the door. "Shall we? Now is a good time to head to the Port Authority Command Center. We should have a full listing of all the survivors by now." He could see the excitement in the boy's face at the prospect of finding his parents.

Once they arrived, the team and the Alvarez Captain poured over the boat roster to find his parents names. Mr & Mrs Edwin R. La Fontaine with son, Ruhak A. La Fontaine, age 8. Cross referencing their names to those in the survivor list; they weren't there. Even though the boy was trying to keep up a good front, the team could tell he was fighting the good fight with his emotions. 

The Port Captain assured them they would continue to search for his parents' whereabouts. There was a high chance some of the boats had drifted south in the current. Calls were made to the next port towns. No one by those names were registered among the names of survivors as of yet.

Team Bloodborne were awarded temporary custody of the boy until the time his parents were found. Ruhak was then registered as a ward of the Fairy Tail guild under Team Bloodborne with his new home town being registered as Magnolia. A fine young mage as him needed the guidance of strong mages. Besides, it was clear little Ruhak had attached himself to Raven and Demitri. 

"Come on, Ruhak. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening. We'll leave for your new home in the morning." It was close to sunset when they finally left the command center to head towards their hotel. Raven noticed Ruhak's hair was now green, instead of orange, but was also showing streaks of purple in it the further the sun disappeared below the cliffs. _So intriguing. Is that just my eyes playing with me?_ The boy smiled and grappled onto her waist. Not used to this type of attention, by any means, the Dragon Slayer attempted to walk without prying him off of her. "Who's hungry?!" The answer came in a loud cheer from all.

All in all, another successful mission. No lives taken, but one life gained to their little group. 

They managed to avoid too much damage to the port town, though the court house didn't fair so well after the bow of one of the docked boats speared it and created a large hole in the center. This suited Demitri just fine. The perfect revenge for the ticket fines he kept getting for jaywalking.

~*~

The sky started to change at this point; about time to wake the team to prepare to leave. Raven could just make out the change in the scruffy hair in front of her with streaks of orange appearing in the green with the faintest remnants of purple still in his hair. How interesting how his hair color changed depending on the time of day or night. She surmised it was orange during the day, purple at night and green at dusk and dawn or when all light from the sun and moon are blocked. _Yes, very intriguing. I'll have to do some experiments with this theory_. Her tears well and gone now, she felt safe enough to face her family. Time to get up. Unable to resist any longer, the Slayer put her hands in his multi colored hair and gave it a strong enough ruffling to wake him. "Go wake up the crowd while I snag first dibs on the shower." She whispered to the quiet boy now that he was no longer snoring up a storm. 

He nodded before he launched himself at Demitri. She heard a grunt from Ruhak's target before he voiced his promise to get his revenge with her for sending her assassin after him; the boy was all giggles as the Water Slayer countered with tickles. She chuckled as she felt the hot water wash away the demons of the night.

**********************

"Train rides are the suck!" Demitri said and belched the last of the nausea away, as he steadied himself after stepping away from Magnolia's Train Station, his hand still covering his mouth.

Waving his hand in front of his nose, Devalon nudged his brother's shoulder over his guild mark. "It's no picnic for the rest of us that have to share a train compartment with two Dragon Slayers." Managing to duck the sneak attack from Raven as he chuckled at his own wit.

Raven was more focused on their new charge than landing a hit on the Fire Make mage anyways. "You should be happy you didn't have to pay for your transportation. I'll happily tolerate a train ride versus walking with you two. Things get weird when ya'll get bored."

"You wound me, dear sister." The Water Slayer feigned insult.

"Demi, don't play that pouty face with me. It may work on your lady friends, but I'm immune." The redhead deadpanned.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Demitri winked. 

Ruhak giggled, if it were anyone else he might've felt the need to avenge Raven's honor, but he thought Demitri was the coolest.

"Devolan, I thought you explained the birds and bees to your younger brother. I'm disappointed in you. I guess that means the responsibility of explaining it to Ruhak, when he's older, falls to me." Raven sighed in mock defeat.

"Don't drag me into this!" Devolan quickened his pace to stay far enough ahead of the group as they walked to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"Dev, wait for me!" Sasha knew how the Slayers could get when the conversation turned into an epeen slinging match, even though only one of them had one, regardless of how much Demitri questioned Raven's gender.

That just left little Ruhak between the Slayers as the barbs and insults flew. He stifled as much of his giggles as he could. They were funny though, made him miss his parents less.

After a few minutes, Raven grew bored, knocked Demitri on his ass and laughed aloud. "Hey Ruhak, that big building in front of us is your new guild." She then placed her hands behind him as Devolan and Sasha opened the large wood doors to the hall. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." 

Of course a chair had to go flying past their heads at that moment. The orange haired boy's eyes went wide as saucers. A quick flick of his raised hand incinerated the wooden missle out of sheer instinct. "We're going in there?" He felt Raven's hands press harder, pushing him forward.

"Yep! We need to find Master." Devolan nodded at the Crystal Slayer's proposal. He then looked at Sasha.

"On it!" Was all they heard before the team lost sight of their bouncy Card mage. They all waited at the top of stairs on the second floor doing their best to shield the kid from more flying furniture and mages. 

Demitri promptly dropped Natsu after acting as barricade because someone, most likely Gray, decided to throw the crazy pinkette at the group. Damn flaming idiot didn't even pay him no mind, let alone apologize for his intrusion; just went back into the fray. The Water Slayer just shook his head. _I'll get him back later. Him and Gray_. He chuckled to himself.

Within minutes a short white haired man appeared near Raven and Ruhak. "Well, hello there my children. Is this the young man you mentioned last night?" With his normal lack of respecting boundaries, he got close to the boy and looked up, even the kid was taller than him! He was tall for an 8 year old. _Maybe they grew them that way in Alvarez_ , he chuckled. _Green hair, wasn't it orange when they entered the hall?_

"Yes Master." Answering the voiced and unvoiced question at the same time. Seeing his confusion and the color change yet again to Ruhak's hair. Secretly smiling to herself. _I'm right so far_. "You're eyes aren't playing tricks on you yet, Old Man. His hair actually changes according to the light of the sun and moon and lack thereof. His eyes do the same thing. It's a bit of a mind fuck till you get used to it."

"I knew it!" Devolan and Demitri said in unison as they both facepalmed.

"Hello there young one. I am Makarov Dreyar, Master of this guild, and you must be Ruhak La Fontaine, correct?"

Still uncertain what to think about this guild or of its Master, but it did make him feel better about his age being taller than him though. He decided to continue opening up to these people that were going to be a part of his life for who knows how long. Ruhak raised his hand to grab the Master's proffered hand. "The pleasure is mine, Sir." He felt Raven's hand gentle pat on his head, as she seems to like to do. Reminded him of his mother, so he unconsciously leaned into her touch and smiled.

Makarov saw the interaction before he turned towards his office and the team followed him in for their usual mission debriefing. He had to hand it to them, they were the most efficient team he had in the guild, which said a lot considering that compliment was usually reserved for the Raijinshu. Devolan and Raven were usually the only ones to talk during the mission report, but this time it was Demitri. Apparently he played a bigger role than he normally did and Devolan felt it right that he gave the report. 

Top it off that he had already received word from Mayor Heathcliff how pleased he was with the job they did. He wasn't even upset by the damage done to their Court House. That little amount of damage with two Dragon Slayers? He wasn't going to be picky, that was for certain. Especially when the Mayor of a town as important as Hargeon says he will only accept Bloodborne to do large jobs for his town.

"Good work, my children! Sounds like our newest member was lucky you were there when you were." Whenever they mention there were no casualties during a mission that just lightened his heart. He knew from their bad past with Jellal and the Tower, there was no way he could expect them to fully adopt the principle that 'Fairies don't kill,' but at least they keep to their promise that it's avoided as much as possible within their capacity. Raven had made it clear that if killing someone helped keep the mission smooth and all her team mates safe, then that is what they would do, otherwise they would all exercise great care to be as compassionate as they could for the lives they interacted with.

"Thank you Master Makarov." Demitri proudly bowed and accepted the compliment as was his prerogative for handling the report for the team. He felt more than saw Raven's nod and took his que to sit back down.

Raven stood, taking her place in front of her team. She proceeded to update Makarov on the parts of the day that involved Ruhak and to ensure that he was informed correctly about the boys family and what they were able to do and not do for the boy. The Port Authorities had all the relevant information they needed, including the guild's address and that they would contact the Master directly with any new updates to this case.

The Crystal Slayer wasn't sure if she should try to get the boy to open up about some of the parts of his life that he had only hinted at before. Maybe she'll discuss her thoughts with him privately.

"He seems to have quite a bit of knowledge about his own magic which he calls Astro Balance Magic. Based on the Sun and Moon Light. By day he's a fire type that pulls the energy from the Sun, hence why he was able to produce the amount of heat he did with that Solar Beam spell he used on the submarine. By night he's a arcane type and more as support magic."

Ruhak nodded the whole time as she spoke. "I am considered a mage prodigy where I'm from. Under Alvarez Law, all mage prodigies belong to the Empire. My parents refused to allow that to be my future, so we fled before I was registered."

Raven was honestly shocked to see how open he was just now and so very proud of the boy that she was already calling her kin. "Master, I know you were made aware of the legalities for us taking on our young ward, but I would like to formally request he be allowed to join the guild." 

"Please come forward, my child." Makarov nodded in agreement and gestured to the boy as he stood from his chair and walked to the front of his desk. Meeting him at Raven's side. "My dear Raven, even if that wasn't already a pre-requirenment for him to be in our custody, I would gladly accept such a fine young man into our ranks." It was then they all noticed that Master was holding onto the Guild's stamp device. Looking directly at the boy. "Where and what color?"

Ruhak simply stared at the little man, then up to Raven with a mildly confused look on his face. 

The Crystal Slayer smiled back at him and lift the hem of her tube tank top to show him her sky blue guild mark that rested on the lower right side of her abdomen. "He means where do you want your guild mark and what color. Can be anywhere and any color you choose."

The boy thought about it and after a few silent minutes and putting his right hand over the right side of his face and covering his eye to show demonstrate. "I would like it over my right eye in a lilac purple please Sir."

Glances were exchanged by the team as Master Makarov did as he wished. "There you go, my Child. Now please no more Sir, makes me feel older than I am." He chuckled deep in his chest.

"Yes, now I can call you Master." He ran over to the mirror that was on the side wall in the office to check out the new "ink" he was sporting. "Thank you Master!"

"Then it's official. You, my boy, will be registered with the Magic Council as being a member of the Fairy Tail guild and a member of Team Bloodborne. Even though you are legally our ward to look after, you are still your own man. With that said, I expect you to live your life to the fullest while under our care. Learn to work with your new team and remember everyone in Fairy Tail considers each other nakama. We are all family and will support each other to continue to grow to be better people and great mages. That is our promise to you as well."

Makarov stopped to smile and give a hard stare to the others in the room. "Do your best to teach this young man the Fairy Tail way please. I realize you are all still very new to the guild as well, but I have the utmost confidence that you will have little trouble with my request. Now... Run along you brats!" His smile widened as he laughed aloud.

That was their que to leave. Everyone filed out and waited on the second floor for Raven who was still in the office. "Thank you, Master. You have offered us so much. We will continue to strive to make you proud."

A soft chuckle left the Master's lips as he met her by his office door. "Of that, I have zero doubt. I trust you will come find me if and when you need counsel?" Raven nodded. "Good, now let's go introduce our new member to the rest of my brats. This calls for a true Fairy Tail Welcome and celebration." 

As she followed Master out of the office, Raven caught the soft purring call from her hulking blonde mate that was barely loud enough for her and the other slayers to hear. He was sitting with his team at their usual table. She could hear Gajeel's purring chuckle from the corner of the guild hall he liked to call his own. Their teams haven't interacted much, but she intended to fix that with her living arrangements she has planned. She looked lovingly at both her mates and a wicked smirk on her lips.

Laxus didn't have much time to think about what that look could mean before his thoughts were interrupted by his grandfather's booming voice.

With that, the Master summoned the grace many never believed he had and jumped onto the balcony rail. "Listen up you crazy nuts I call my children!" The loud bellowing voice left no room for rebuke. "We have among us a new member of our fine family. I want everyone to meet Ruhak La Fontaine. I hope you offering him a warm welcome as I know you are all capable of. Let's show him how we celebrate!"

There were loud cheers as everyone came to the boy at random times to greet him, introduce themselves and offer him all the wonderful tasty food, treats and alcohol free drinks he would accept. He was feeling better about being at the guild. Everyone seemed really nice and accepting of each other. He could get used to this. When his parents are located, he just knew they would find this guild interesting. Raven had said because his parents were also mages, they could join the guild. He was excited about that. 

Raven informed him that they would stick around for the evening, then they would take him to his new home at the Bloodborne compound. The team chose to continue to live together as they have always done. It was already in the works to figure out how they were going to add Sasha's and her new mates to the household. Adding the boy was not much more of a stretch.

  
*******************

  
The guild was a buzz of excitement as the guild had a reason, like the members really needed one, to party it up and enjoy themselves. Meanwhile the Raijinshu were at their table in the back corner of the second floor. Not as rare an occurrence as it used to be, now that Laxus was mated in the most intriguing way. 

Freed acted like he didn't pay attention with his nose in a book, but he was always aware and right then, he actually wished he didn't have that particular habit. He had heard Master talking to Bloodborne before they went into his office. He knew he heard Master correctly when he said the name of the boy, but he was telling himself that he was just imagining things. Not very convincing since he was not prone to notions of insanity. Instead he opted to bide his time and wait to get confirmation before he freaked out.

Laxus was very aware of what was happening with his best friend. The green haired mage wasn't doing as good a job as he normally did at keeping his otherwise flawless stoic facade in place. Whatever the fuck caused the crack in Freed's otherwise perfect Vulcan demeanor was indeed worth ferreting out of him. 

The Lightning Slayer nudged Freed with his foot being careful not to blemish those shiny white boots of his and took a gulp of his beer. When the Rune Mage looked over the pages of his book to make eye contact with Laxus, all the Slayer did was lift his brows at him in silent question. He knew it had something to do with the new comer to the guild that was currently in with Gramps. When Freed answered him with a questioning look of his own, Laxus then shifted his eyes towards the office door. When all he got was a huff before the green head buried further into his book so all he saw were his signature lightning cowlicks, the blonde Slayer about lost it. Nudging his boot again, not caring if he scoffed them this time and without waiting for those deep cyan eyes to emerge again. "Spill!"

Those eyes in question didn't re-emerge immediately. "First tell me what the boy's name is. With that Slayer hearing of yours, I know you heard."

With a sigh, the blonde Slayer rolled his eyes. "Ruhak La Fontaine."

"No..." All the air in Freed's lungs left him and he went pale as he closed the book he was no longer reading, not even bothering to put a place mark in it. 

Laxus caught the book before it landed on the floor or his foot and placed it on the table. Making eye contact with with blue green eyes, he simply nodded - Laxus knew. He'd been best of friends with this green haired man for four years now. The team didn't keep secrets from each other. Sure the blonde Slayer probably knew more about Freed than the rest of their team did, but that just meant he knew the significance of that name to Freed.

*******************


	2. Wheels in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled. Some lemony goodness.. What's Laxus up to?

The party at the guild was finally declining. Good thing too - these rowdy idiots. How low this guild has fallen. At least there are some decent mages. The newest members would always have a home in his Fairy Tail. Laxus' scowl changed to a soft smile as he watched his mates. His gaze honing in on the lovely red hair of one, in particular. The moment he met her, he knew; his inner dragon was roaring ' ** _MINE_** ' and was practically dragging Laxus to her by the nape of his neck. A Crystal Dragon Slayer, her magic was breath taking. Erza's twin sister, yet... he never saw her as another Erza because her personality and facial expressions made it quite clear she was her own person. Dominating, yet kind. Commanding and intelligent. Her style of leadership was refreshing. She knew her team well and allowed them to utilize their strong points and diverted a teammate to cover their weak points. Her team never questioned her methods from what he could tell. The way they worked even in the guild, he would swear they spoke telepathically, but he was sure it was just from the amount of years they have been together. Though, he recalled, she can hear thoughts. This was the key points he talked with Gramps about when they agreed to allow Bloodborne to take S Class missions. The details he heard during their mission debriefing was further proof. Yes, they would always have a home here.... in his Fairy Tail. 

Freed seemed to recover enough from his shock earlier after hearing the boy's name with his nose back in his book. Laxus knew that meant he was thinking things through, which meant he could safely deal with that shit later. Bicklow's antics were nothing new. Crazy pervert. Evergreen seemed to have him handled, certain she would turn him to stone any minute. Drinking more of his beer he continued to look at his mates and not giving a single fuck for what was going on around him. 

He didn't regret that night in the hotel with Raven, Sasha and Gajeel in the slightest. Very few things he chalked up to fate, but he considered anything to do with dragon mates serious, even if done under the influence of far too much alcohol. Fate decides who a dragon's mate or mates, in this case, are. He had always respected the Iron Slayer, ever since the day he had walked in and took over Team Shadowgear's weak attempt at revenge for what he had done to them during the battle with Phantom Lord. Took balls to take the hits Gajeel took from Laxus' lightning without fighting back. He rather liked Gajeel's gruff exterior and hot muscular body, piercings and all. Especially the Jacob's Ladder of 9 that lined up that glorious cock of his. The Lightning Slayer purred to himself. Very few knew his gate swung both ways and he preferred to keep it that way, but as the news of all four of their relationships sunk in, more people would realize it and honestly it wasn't that big a deal. Sasha was an added bonus. She was cute, funny and reminded him of a particular demon takeover mage. He could tell she had an evil inside her that probably only her team saw. Laxus chuckled. Most of the memories of that wild drunken night had returned. Yes, a definite evil side. 

Bickslow thought Laxus' chuckle was to his recent joke till he saw where he was watching. It was rare to see him smile like that and the Seith Mage was glad to see him have a reason to smile. The fact that Laxus, Raven, Gajeel and Sasha were now mated to each other still floored and confused him, but he never ran out of ways to laugh about it. In his head mostly, he wasn't ready to become Laxus' new lightning rod. That was Gajeel's job now. _Oh fuck, that's a good one!_

Raven fell over laughing for no apparent reason. When she pulled herself back up, she quietly whispered to Sasha what she heard of Bickslow's thoughts. No one else heard except the other Dragon Slayers, which ended with a loud howl from Bicklsow as Laxus shocked him into crispy bacon. Gajeel barked out a laugh and the other Slayers just looked confused.

Bickslow wasn't sure what that was for. "What the fuck Laxus?" He didn't even realize his voice could go that high. He quickly checked his junk to make sure his balls hadn't shriveled to walnuts.

Laxus had moved like the lightning he plays with and whispered to his loyal friend. Grabbing his hand that wasn't fondling his jewels, the Slayer helped him back up with a wide smile. "You should remember your thoughts are no longer off limits with Raven around and if you want to keep your skin, you'll keep that knowledge to yourself. Got it?" 

The blue and black haired mage nodded, he knew what was coming soon with their plans for the guild. Things have been getting far too serious within his team hence why he had been trying to lighten the mood with all the new jokes he had. He wasn't too sure how good of an idea it was, but he would follow his best friend any where. If Laxus felt it was for the betterment of the guild than so be it. Evergreen smacked him again with her fan. "Woman, I'm going to have a bruise on that shoulder if you don't pick a new place soon to hit me with that thing!" He cackled with his tongue lolling out.

Laxus had been watching his red haired mate dote on the guild's newest member. Something about this kid had his lady slayer acting out of character, in his opinion anyways.. Maybe it was the fact that their mating was still new that was causing her to go all maternal and shit. Then a word crept into his mind. _Kin - Ruhak is kin to her_. Their eyes met and both nodded and smiled. She'll come to him when she has a chance. She and her team were at their table in the farthest side of the bar away from the guild doors, enjoying all the goodies that were given to Ruhak as welcome gifts. 

The haul almost rivaled the size of Gajeel's metal cluttered table, which was next to theirs. Suffice it to say, the team ate like kings that night and Ruhak was grinning like a Cheshire cat with chocolate and strawberry frosting lips. A small food fight broke out. The blonde Slayer was a little uneasy when their bubbly Card Mage held a slice of cake and looked his direction. He took in a sigh of relief when he saw Demitri lick the whole slice off her hand and she counted her digits to make sure she still had all 5. Not to be denied, Sasha found a cupcake and managed to use a boost card to rocket the baked good up to the Raijinshuu table in a direct route for the Dragon Slayer. 

Laxus quickly called Bickslow over feigning like he had something to tell him. The timing was perfect. 

"Mmmmm... Strawberry!" Bickslow spent the next minute licking frosting out of the slots in his visor.

At least having Bloodborne making the cut of the who's who of the guild, life won't be boring. Laxus laughed allowed as he leaned back with his beer. 

"..and SPRINKLES?!" Bickslow couldn't help himself. Licking the slots of his visor was good practice. The pervert cackled maniacally and his babies chimed in. "Sprinkles!" "Pass the chocolate!" "Vanilla is better!" The babies continued to argue whether chocolate or vanilla was better. The Seith Mage didn't mind; that meant more strawberry for him. _Damn, now I want a strawberry shake_. 

After the thousandth sigh from the Rune Mage the blonde Slayer rolled his eyes and finally pulled his attention back to his table. "Oi, Freed. I need you to keep it together man. We have too much at stake right now." No response was forth coming from the Rune Mage. He seemed lost in his head, so Laxus flicked him in the forehead. Finally, he blinked and looking back at the Slayer with an annoyed scowl. "You think too much." Offering his own scarred scowl.

"....and _yoouu_ talk too much." Freed hissed back as he rubbed the sting from his forehead. "It is clear you are no longer the only person with other extenuating circumstances on your mind?" He smirked, leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "I assure you that my head is, indeed, in the game. You have nothing to worry about in that arena." A simple wink from his visible deep cerulean eye accompanied the smirk.

"Touché, my friend." Laxus chuckled and shook his head. This green haired man was of few words. He always meant what he said and each word out of that sultry mouth was deliberate. That was something he always respected about Freed. The blonde Slayer had already decided to let the jokes roll off. Bicklsow wouldn't be able to help himself completely, but he wasn't about to let his team know this fact. Probably the only way to control that pervert's mouth. 

"Laxus, I'm worried. If he's here, what happened to my brother and his wife? Did something happen to the rest of my family? So many questions." Freed looked down at his lap and started to slip back into his mind. He had left Alvarez when he was 16. Third and youngest son of the La Fontaine Family and preferred the idea of carving his own path versus continuing university to better support his brother Edwin and the family business. Changed his name even, but he still cared for his family. Ruhak was only 4 when he left. _Would the boy remember me?_

At least Bix and Ever were pre-occupied with each other to notice what they were talking about. _Were they still arguing over flavors?_ Nudging his friend again. "Breath Freed. From what I could tell of what was said when they were in with Gramps, it was just your brother, sister-n-law and their son that came over in the refugee boat. Something about the boy being a mage prodigy for Alvarez Law? ..and the boy is currently a ward of Team Bloodborne and the guild." Hoping Freed would understand all that and maybe willing to elaborate.

The Rune Mage nodded in thought. "Makes sense.. I'm assuming no sign of Edwin and Alindriah, the boys parents?" A glimmer of sadness shown through his Vulcan mask.

"Not showing up on any of the survivor lists in the port towns, but Port Authority is keeping a close watch. Most importantly, they're not showing up on the dead lists either, ok? So there's hope." Laxus reached over to pat the green haired man's shoulder. Offering physical comfort to his friend was a rare occurrence and he started to feel a bit awkward. "If it helps, go talk with Gramps about it. Raven too, for that matter, since she was the one telling Master about it. Gramps would understand. After all, he's the only other person in this guild that knows about as much as I do of your past." ' _Unless you're listening too, Bird_.' He quickly looked over to her team's table. Raven seemed occupied with the antics of their team and fellow guildmates. Doesn't mean she's not listening. She's a 2nd Gen Dragon Slayer, like himself, and her Nightmare Illusion magic helps support the Dragon Lacrima type that was put in her. It allows her to hear thoughts, but the red head preferred keeping the knowledge of that to a few people so she didn't always react. She had said a person can tell if she's listening, if they knew what to look for in their minds. He had an idea of what to look for, but couldn't confirm that yet.

Freed nodded quickly. "I will endeavor to speak with the Master later about this matter. I trust that you have brought me up to speed of current news." It was then he stole a glance of the boy. It was interesting how his hair changed and wondered what caused that phenomena. Looking at him when he was on the second floor there was no question that he was a La Fontaine due to his green hair and blue-green eyes, but, now that they were sitting at their table, it looked like there was some purple streaking in it or maybe it was just how the moonlight shown over his hair. "The boy is rather interesting. I do hope I get the chance to meet him sooner than later."

Choosing now as the ultimate time to change the subject to the necessary topic at hand. Laxus cleared his throat to get the rest of the team's attention. "Freed go pick us a mission that would allow us to leave the evening after tomorrow. Something that will take us out a few towns away at the very least. Nothing that would keep us out for longer than 5 to 7 days," he can't be away from his mates too long especially with the mating still so new..

"Alright Laxus, so not an S-Class.. How Bloodborne can go through an S-Class in just a _few_ days.. I don't understand it. One of these days I would love to have both our teams come together on a mission so I can observe how they work. I thought we were efficient, apparently we can use some improvement." Freed chuckled at his own observation. Noting what page he was on and carefully placed the book in his saddle bag before he made his way downstairs.

"Oh, a mission, about time! Right Babies?!" Bickslow was leaning forward to hang over his totems. "Damn time!" "Let's do this!" "Go team!"

The Lightning Slayer simply put his forefinger to his lips.  
***************************************************  
Raven noticed Freed walking towards the Request Board and appeared to be looking for very specific parameters. He really took his time and seemed slightly guarded with his thoughts. That, of course, peeked her interest and narrowed her eyes. Walking up to the board beside the Rune Mage, she didn't look at him immediately, but put her hand on his arm when he pulled a request flyer. She felt him jump at the contact. 

"Freed, please wait till I talk with Laxus before you sign in with Mira for _that_ mission." She added a slight pleading slant to her silver eyes when she finally looked up at his confused blue-green eyes.

Laxus saw the exchange, from his perch upstairs, between Freed and his mate and wondered if he should be worried based off the confused look in Freed's eye or the fact that she asked him to wait concerning the mission.

"I am willing to hold on it, IF it's a good reason." The fact that her eyes switched from pleading to a serious glare was enough for him, though he was mildly disturbed that she continued moving her hand up and down his arm. "I can't say for certain, but I'm willing to bet you wouldn't ask unless it was for a good reason." Nodding his agreement. "Okay." He then folded the flyer to fit it in his lapel pocket of his red gentleman's coat.

Raven wasn't sure why she felt the need to get living arrangements dealt with as fast as possible, but when her gut said 'Do it', she rarely ignored it. This time it was screaming it with fireworks. While they were sating themselves on sweets, the Crystal Slayer talked with her team and Gajeel about her plans. So far, everyone said the arrangements were a good idea. All that was left was to talk to Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Which meant they needed to stay in town for at least a day or two, which meant no one was going on missions till this was handled.

"I should probably go with you, Red. It might be easier to sell the idea if there are two of us talking to them about it." The idea made perfect sense to the Iron Slayer. "Sometimes I wonder if you had some clairvoyance when you and your team bought that place. Not like you needed that much room." He chuckled.

Devolan gave Gajeel a sad smile and lowered his head. "Bloodborne was _damn_ good at what we would do for Jellal, so he would rarely have need to reign us in. We didn't like having to return to the R-System, so we would take various jobs on the main land under the guise that we were still working on the mission at hand. Not needing the money, we had a substantial amount saved up by the time we joined Fairy Tail." When he raised his head, the smile was genuine.

"It was just pure luck this property was up for auction when we were looking for a place. It is our first time being our own persons, but we've always been together. I want to keep to a place we can always call home. Better to have too much room then not enough." A slender hand touched the light stubble on her mate's cheek. She loved how his facial piercing moved when he smiled. "Let's go then."  
***********************************************  
Raven brought up a round of drinks for the Raijinshuu with Gajeel in tow. "I come offering drinks. Finally getting around to seeing ya, Blondie." Passing everyone a glass before she flashed the scowling blonde with a wicked smile and placed a beer in his out stretched hand.

Catching that mischievous smirk that would've made one of his best dull by comparison. "Watch it Gingerbread, there's only one Blondie in this guild and I'm not equipped to look like her." 

"Thank Mavis," the red head said under her breath. She wasn't sure how she felt about being called by that pet name. Guess she'll save Blondie for special occasions. Don't want to confuse him with the guild's Celestial Mage, she shuddered. "I think I prefer Bird & Red for pet names guys." A short laugh was barely heard by the slayers.

Pulling his Lady Slayer to his lap, he started rubbing small circles gently on her hip. "So Freed tells me you wished to discuss something?" He said softly while he nuzzled into her short hair behind her ear and pressed a few kisses to her neck.

Raven hummed her approval. "Yes. We need to finish with our living arrangements, the sooner the better. It feels like we're in a state of limbo and I want you closer, you sexy man." She felt her mate's breath when he sighed into her. This was a good sign, he is in a good mood. A light blush reached her cheeks while she nuzzled her blonde mate back. 

Gajeel came up behind Laxus giving his shoulder a slight punch and planted a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek that didn't have a red head attached to it. "Considering all of our needs, I feel Red's idea is perfect."

Raven nodded. "You've seen how big the Bloodborne Compound is. We would have plenty of room for everyone to live there and still room to grow." She began rubbing softly on his sternum as she looked into his stormy eyes. She purposely wasn't prying into his thoughts to give him privacy to think. 

"Laxus, I figured you would need to move out of the team house. Your room is ill equipped for your needs at this point." Freed seemed a bit stressed at the thought. If ever there were a confirmed bachelor, he figured it would be Laxus, but now, here he is with 3 mates. The team got a kick out of it when the Slayer explained what happened. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it, but it was entertaining to see him and the other slayers being affectionate with each other. No one, but the Rune Mage, knew that their leader was anything but straight... until now. He briefly ran a hand through his hair to clear his mind of the images of Laxus and his mates in all kinds of scandalous ways. He'll save those for another time. He simply offered a knowing smile.

Still rubbing his chest, Raven continued, "We even have room for your team. I know you guys have lived with each other for a long time. Our team has always lived with together and don't feel it best to change that. It works well for _all_ of us. I just know you guys would be a great fit."

"You do have a point, Bird." The Lightning Slayer went silent for a few minutes, rubbing small circles in her back, in thought. He suddenly looked at Freed with raised eyebrows in question. After receiving a nod and small smile in answer, "Then it's settled. We'll sell the Raijinshuu house and merge the households into your estate."

"Compound!" Demitri corrected from their team table.

Raven giggled and shook her head because she should've known this was coming. "Ever since we bought the property, Demi insists it be called that." Before she knew it, the Water Slayer in question was standing between where she sat on Laxus' lap and where Bickslow sat.

"It's because it is." Demi crossed his arms. His eyes went wide when he received a quick slap to his ass from the Seith Mage next to him.

"Nice butt." Bickslow purred with his tongue lolling grin. He almost choked on his beer when said ass began to sway from side to side just a bit closer for his viewing, slapping or grabbing pleasure. He wasn't going to refuse such an open invite. So he happily squeezed one of those delicious rounds and was rewarded with a very soft moan from the Slayer.

Laxus quickly peeked around the red head on his lap and quickly turned her head, he needed a witness to what he thought he just saw. _This can't be right_. Seeing Bixy's outstretched arm leading to the Water Slayer's back end only confirmed what he heard. He was used to the Seith Mage's lack of preference, but judging from the look on Raven's face this behavior is new for the one receiving the attention. Looking between Demitri and Bickslow. "Did he just? Did you just?"

 _Da fuck!? My Demi is flirting.... w-with Bickslow?_ Her eyes went wide. "Isn't that fucking adorable." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice, happy as she was to see a new side to her slayer brother, she never could've seen this coming. She was sure he was all about the ladies.

"He did." "I _did_." In unison with wide smiles on their faces. Bickslow's tongue still hanging out. Demitri attempting to mimicking him with his own tongue dangling out of his mouth.

Bringing his head back up and looking straight into her silver eyes. "Do we really want those two living under the same roof?" A slight, almost non-existent wink was the only expression that shown on the blonde's face.

Raven turned in time to see two pairs of the cutest puppy dog eyes, accompanied by pouty faces, she had ever seen staring straight back at her and Laxus. Normally she would be immune, only because she was used to Demi, but Bickslow was still new to her and she hadn't been inoculated yet. 

Like two boys begging to have a sleep over. She was doomed... "All right, as long as you two can get along, the kitchen remains clean, no cardboard surfing down the stairs or monkey gymnastics off the chandelier and keep the video games down." 

Demitri put his hand up with a finger pointing upward, then turned to Bickslow and slowly removed the hand that was still squeezing his backside.

"Super Mario Kart or Tetris?" Demitri's face went serious.

"Super Mario Kart."

"Tomb Raider or Zelda?"

"No contest, Zelda."

"Destiny or GTA5?"

"Both!"

They both nodded to each other, turned to Raven and in unison again. "Deal, but no guarantees on the games." Then rewarded the other slayers with their signature grins.

All three mates looked at each other and in unison. "We're doomed!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm fine with this plan as long as I still get my two rooms. A girl needs her space for her wardrobe." Evergreen opened her fan and held it up to her face with a giggle.

"No worries, Ever. You haven't seen their compound yet. This bitch is fucking huge!" Laxus squeezed Raven's ass to get her attention. "Bird, I know you know of our plans to leave for a mission soon. I'm pretty certain we all can have the move done within the next two days. We weren't planning on leaving until then anyways so I could get some time in with you guys." A quick look at Freed to see him nod in confirmation. 

As much as Freed hated the idea of delaying their own team's plans, this was a necessity and took precedence. They can't just think about the immediate future. There was the aftermath to consider. He had heard Bloodborne had purchased the old Southwick Estate. It was indeed a large property and the amenities for the house were substantial enough. Agreeing to move there was an upgrade from their current home for certain. The only obstacle he could foresee, at present, was living in the same house as his nephew. Would he even remember him? He needed to consider the possibilities of his past surfacing and more than his team knowing who he was. Not that it was a bad thing, he merely was unsure how much of a shock it would be on the boy or the rest of his team.

"That works for me. As long as you realize I expect you to delay an extra day if necessary. Don't give me that look Sparky. Consider this motivation to be done on time. Besides... there are plenty of hands amongst us." She scratched the spot behind his right ear that always brought the sexiest purr out of her Blondie.

"Sure thing Raven, it'll be easier all the way around with our teams together. We'll make the move in the morning." He found it difficult to say no to her and unconsciously nuzzled Raven's hair while rubbing his cheek on Gajeel's arm.

Bickslow couldn't help but smile. This shit is going to take some getting used to. He wasn't used to his boss being any kind of lovey dovey. "Just keep the sexy fun time in the bedrooms. Unless you want me to take pictures." Bix leered at Laxus. Evergreen smacked the same spot she'd been hitting him. "Dammit woman! I'm not the one with the camera!" He quickly stole the fan and stood with his hand up high while Evergreen jumped for it. "Don't worry Bossman, we got this. Probably aught to get to the house for some rest then. Big day ahead of us."

Laxus finishes his beer. "Best idea you've had all night Bix. I've had enough of our guildmates for the night anyways." Looking at his mates. "Ready?"

Considering how late it was, everyone agreed it was best to head home and get some rest. They now had an early day ahead of them. It was decided everyone would meet at the Bloodborne Compound in the early morning and discuss room assignments and moving plans over coffee and breakfast. 

"I'm not much for materialistic hording, so I'll have everything with me when I get there in the morning." Gajeel was looking forward to this. He secretly hated living alone, but he knew he wasn't the easiest person to live with. "I'll leave it to you to figure out where my metal goes later, gihi." He gave a suggestive leer as he kissed Raven and cupped Laxus' cheek as he said his goodnights. He then walked back to their own table to pull Sasha from her current food battle with Devalon to kiss and nuzzle the little sprite before he walked out of the guild hall. 

Laxus laughed seeing the frosting in Gajeel's hair. Sasha was _definitely_ evil.  
****************************  
As Raven suspected... a little motivation and she wouldn't have to tolerate a long drawn out moving process. True to their word, Laxus and Freed were able to orchestrate their move in just under a day. Leave it to that green haired bookworm to use rune enchanted magic containers to pack everything up in convenient carriers. So, when Laxus and the Raijinshuu shown up that morning, their entire house was in the cart they brought with all the cantainers safely stowed. They even brought food so no one needed to worry about cooking that morning. Gajeel was already there with only a large knapsack. 

"Oh thank Mavis. Laxus, your lady is a fucking goddess for having coffee made." Bickslow made a b-line for that blessed coffee pot. "Freed and the bossman got us up at 'Oh God Thirty' this morning to pack, but we got it all. I think Freed was up all night packing. I'm fuckin starving now." A laugh rumbled from his chest as he hummed his joy for the black liquid.

"Really? Coffee? Yay!" Evergreen followed the Seith Mage's example. "I barely had time to get presentable before Freed started cracking the whip."

"I did get sleep last night, thank you for thinking about me, I don't require much and in my defense I knew there would be coffee here. I knew that would be motivation enough." Freed actually glared at the two that were hovering over the counter with the coffee like it was a shrine. Not like they didn't know the reason why this needed to be handled swiftly. Honestly this team would be like chickens with no heads if he didn't keep them on track. Just one day he would love to NOT feel like a supervisor of idiots, but that came with being the team captain he surmised, not that his dear friends were that way all the time.. He chuckled to himself. Never a dull moment.

Laxus was already bringing the containers into the living room. He wasn't a fan of leaving it in the cart and the sooner he got this part done, the sooner they would be finished. He was happily surprised when all three of his mates started to help bring in containers. The blond Slayer smiled and silently thanked fate for bringing him such thoughtful people. He was even more convinced this was the best idea he'd had since forever. Well, technically it was Raven's idea, but he did agree to it after all... He accepted the win.

"Freed you promised food man!" Now that the first priority of the morning was handled the Seith Mage smiled at Demitri, who was already relaxing at the breakfast nook, and sat next to him with a look on his face that said he would rather devour him than whatever was for breakfast. He pointed to the part of the table in front of him. "Food now or I ain't moving from this spot." His tongue lolled as the Rune mage took the hint and gave him the first plate. "Yay, food!" "Bacon is life!" "Don't forget the eggs!" The little totems couldn't help but add their own commentary.

"Honestly Bix, who needs children when we have you? Ruhak is older than you, by comparison." Bickslow just acted like he didn't hear him. Apparently Demitri was much more interesting than being teased. Freed chuckled, it was always entertaining to watch Bix play and flirt with a new person of interest. He noted that Laxus and his mates had that part of the move under control, so of course he could handle this much. From what he could see, the boy was behaving in the way he was taught as someone born of aristocracy. The Rune Mage didn't miss that in the slightest, but once it's ingrained into you, you don't tend to drop those behaviors. Putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Ruhak, he allowed himself to touch the boy's head. _Interesting, the boy's hair was orange in the daylight_. Maybe he should have a conversation with Raven about this.

Ruhak giggled. "Mr. Bickslow's babies are funny. I thank you for the food Mr. Justine. It looks delicious." Raven had told him last night of the changes that were happening. He liked the idea that there would be more people in the house. Even though he came from the life of large houses, he didn't much care for it feeling so empty. He wasn't sure why Mr. Justine was acting so informal with him, but he wasn't going to complain. Something about him seemed very familiar. Reminded him of his father, but that wasn't possible. This was a completely different country. They left that world behind and yet.... 

Bickslow beamed that the boy had acknowledged his souls. "Of course they are, but please don't call me mister, kid. Kinda makes me feel old." He shuddered.

"Yes, young Ruhak, please feel free to avoid the formalities. We are all friends here." Freed agreed, hearing such honorifics added to his name made him feel old. He couldn't vary well mention that that address was best reserved to his father, considering that would be the boy's grandfather. In all honesty, he didn't feel like lying to his nephew... not out right. He would live with omitting truths for now.. 

The orange haired boy thought about that for a moment. "I suppose I can be open to such a suggestion, _if_ you would afford me the same decency by avoiding calling me _kid, young_ and _boy_." He smirked at the two older men with slightly gaping mouths.

Bickslow looked up at Freed, quickly closed his mouth and smiled. "He got us on that one."

"That's our Ruhak." Demitri laughed when he finally chimed in. He lightly tapped his kin on his shoulder. "Best eat before it gets cold and be sure to help clean up afterwards." The boy nodded and immediately started to eat. Ruhak had become his kin almost as fast as he had with Raven. The boy was quick to listen to him and Raven before he would with the other two on their team. It wasn't a surprise when the boy 'talked back' to Freed like he did, the Water Slayer learned early on that the boy had a quick wit and loved to push boundaries. 

"Watch out Freed, that kid is quick, he may out smart you before he's grown." Laxus couldn't help but add that jab in in passing with more containers.

Everyone expressed their gratitude for the endless supply of that caffeic concoction at, what was now dubbed by Bickslow, because it was very good coffee, the 'Java Shrine'. It made getting up early, after a party, bearable. If Raven was at all worried about having their whole teams moving in together, it was for not. Oh the joys of having others that understood efficiency as much as her team did.. She hadn't bought all that was needed for the kitchen and for the living quarters in this spacious home of theirs yet, just enough for them to survive, it made her grateful that the Raijinshuu brought all their furnishings and kitchen equipment. So depending on the container's label is where it went. For the time being, when they brought it all in, bed and bath containers were temporarily placed in the main living room. The rest were placed in their obvious locations.

The teams got to know each other a bit more over breakfast and the Crystal Slayer gave a tour of the compound. She thought it would have taken a bit more of an effort for everyone to figure out where they wished to take a room. After all there were 13 bedrooms between the second and third floors. She stopped and pointed at the majority of the bedrooms from the second floor open to below where the group stood in the spacious living room. 

First floor also had a large office and study, which had plenty of room between the two rooms in the south quarter for all of Freed's books with room for him to extend his collection. Freed noticed the containers with his books were already in the study waiting to be opened. The north quarter had a spacious chef's kitchen with a large breakfast nook, they were all familiar with this area already, and a dining area big enough for a good sized party. It could even alternate as a small ballroom when the table was removed. The west quarter had a cozy enclosed patio with fire pit, outdoor bar and some of the most comfortable patio style furniture. 

"I can get used to this!" Bickslow flopped onto one of the patio couches.

"Fuck around later man. We still have so much to get done today." Laxus reached out a hand to his friend and pulled him up.

The winding spiral staircases that lead upstairs were in the northwest and southwest corners of the estate. Second floor consisted of the majority of bedrooms at a total of 9. Devolan was the only one in a room in the south quarter and closest to the stairs on that side. Evergreen felt the two rooms next to him were perfect for her and chose to put her wardrobe between them. She squealed with excitement at having more room here; this meant shopping. Devolan was happy to have the buffer between himself and a second bubbly female in the house. He was secretly glad it was her and not Bickslow that chose the room next to his. The Fire Make Wizard was certain she would be a quieter neighbor. 

Demitri was now the only one in a room in the north quarter since Sasha moved in with Raven. Now that they are mates Raven wanted to keep her close, so they moved Sasha in immediately. Bickslow chose the room next to the Water Slayer's room, which was Sasha's old room. There was a full bathroom that connected the two rooms, which suited the Seith Mage just fine. Plus, it put him close to the stairs and close to the west quarter, in case he was needed for whatever reason. Who knows, maybe the four mates would want a 5th some nights. He secretly chuckled to himself, but it was also a strategic reason. That's how room assignments were set in their previous residence. He also liked being closest to the stairs that were closest to the kitchen. That chef's kitchen was seriously his favorite room in the whole house!

The west quarter, Raven had claimed as hers when they first bought the place, was behind french doors. The doors opened up to a small sitting room with a bedroom on either side. Laxus' containers and Gajeel's napsack were already in the sitting room. The side with the quarter's bathroom was Ruhak's room and the boy proudly shown it off to the new residents. The redhead noticed a couple new additions in there since the last time she had been in his room and looked at Demitri. At least the Water Slayer had the decency to look at her sheepishly. She didn't have to worry about spoiling Ruhak because Demitri simply had that covered. She just shook her head and laughed as she went back to the tour. The other side was converted into a large wardrobe room and it's own french doors that opened inward. Raven discovered she had a thing for customizable closet shelves. Maybe that's why she loved to play Tetris so much when Demitri would let her have time with the gaming lacrima. At the other end of the sitting room were another set of french doors that lead to the master bedroom on this floor with a spacious 5 piece master bath. She was very happy that Sasha, Laxus and Gajeel had all agreed they should share the master bedroom. There honestly was plenty of space, she was used to a lot less, so this made her feel more comfortable. They tried two queen size beds the first night, but they all ended up in the same bed as usual. By the second night, those beds were replaced with a grand king size bed and placed in front the arched window pane wall.

Third floor was a slightly smaller layout than the first and second floor. There was a sitting room in the center that was thinner than the living room on the first floor with three bedrooms on the south quarter. The containers holding the Raijinshuu's living room furnishings were placed up here. Freed chose the middle and largest of the three. He loved that he was the only one that chose a room on the third floor. This was definitely an upgrade from their old house. In a house full of people, solitude was key. In the west quarter there was a large master bedroom with a walk in closet wardrobe and identical 5 piece bathroom. Raven and the mates hoped to keep that bedroom vacant, for now, so they didn't have noise above their heads. 

All in all this was the easiest move ever. With the tour done and rooms assigned, the rest of the containers from the main living room were moved to their proper rooms. Emptying the containers seemed an easy task. By the time evening came most were unpacked and everyone was feeling more at home. Raven and Laxus suggested they all take a well deserved break to visit the guild and have dinner as a celebration of merging their households so successfully.

It was also comforting to know that the walk from home was actually shorter to the Guild Hall now then it was from their old house. Much better neighborhoods to walk through too. This was definitely a huge upgrade. Freed reminded himself to make sure their vacated house was listed for sale before they leave on their next mission.

Once they walked through the hall doors Mira called Freed over to the bar. It was going to take some getting used to seeing these two teams so close together. They still kept to their own team tables most days, which were on opposite sides, but tonight it looked like they were planning to be together. _Maybe now they'll just merge their tables_. She let out a watery laugh at the thought. Freed walked over to Mira while the rest went up to the Raijinshuu table and pulled another table and benches over.

"Good evening, Mira." Freed greeted the white haired mage when he reached the bar and sat down.

"Hello there, Freed." Mira flashed him one of her signature smiles. "I'll send up everyone's dinner when it's ready." One of her secret talents was knowing just what a person wanted to eat or drink. No one understood how she did it, but it was usually ready and at the table before they had a chance to order. Even if it wasn't what the person thought they wanted, they ate it anyways and never regretted it. The demon didn't believe in menus. "I called you over because of that flyer you took."

"My apologies, I had meant to let you know we planned to take this mission, but I got distracted with the unexpected plans of moving."

"Oh yes, I understand completely. How's that going anyways?" Mira finished with the Dry Sapphire Martini neat with 2 olives and placed it in front of the Rune Mage. She then placed the drinks for the rest of his group on a serving tray for Devolan and Bickslow to take to their tables. She had made sure to add a chocolate shake on there for little Ruhak, she knew how much he loved them.

"It is going well. Everything is at the Bloodborne Compound and everyone seems to like their new living quarters better than the old place." Including himself. "So, you mentioned something about the mission?" Freed nodded, in encouragement and thanks, before he tipped his glass and enjoyed the first taste of that lovely concoction and sighed contentedly.

"Oh yes! Well, it turns out it had been cancelled by the requester the day you took it. I'm sorry, I forgot to pull it from the board. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to pull a couple other flyers that might be better suited for what you were looking for." She then procured the two flyers and placed them on the bar in front of him.

The Rune Mage never showed his mild shock as he looked the flyers over. He then pushed aside one and tapped the one that still in front of him. "This one Mira. You are right, as always. A much better fit. The pay is better and looks like it will have us back in time for Fantasia." _Perfect!_ It was even a few cities away.

"Alrighty then. I'll log your team in for this one. You won't even need to leave for two more days since the requester doesn't want the job to start till then. Plenty of time to get everything in order at your new place." The She-Devil then leaned forward with her elbows on the bar. "So, is the Bloodborne Compound as awesome inside as it looks outside? I always wondered why they bought something so huge. Seems perfect for your teams together. Are the four of them in one room? Or are they splitting up into separate rooms? Oh the babies!" She was desperately trying NOT to lose control. Thankfully Freed touched her shoulders and gave her a mild shake, which seemed to bring her back to reality and she sighed. "I... I better stop while I'm ahead and get your guys' food going, I'm sure you wanna eat sooner than later. Probably worked up an appetite...." Her voice seemed to trail off as she walked into the kitchen. 

Freed simply smiled and chuckled at her cute antics, thankful he didn't need to attempt at answers for her matchmaking brain to chew on. He could still hear her going on in the kitchen amongst the clanging of kitchen equipment.

Once Freed reached their group and sat across from Laxus at the main table, he tossed the flyer over to him. "Had to pick a new mission. The other was canceled, Mira had forgotten to take it down. This one seems better and we'll be back right before Fantasia."

The look on the blonde Slayer's face mirrored Freed's thoughts about it too and he left it at that. He had heard Freed and Mira's conversation. It was indeed perfect.

Raven caught the exchange, but decided to not question it for now. With so many living under the same roof now, she was opting to not pry into their minds unless she felt it necessary. She respected the need for privacy when living with so many people. Privacy of the mind is all they had for themselves when they lived in the Tower. It was important that she maintain that much.

The rest of the night went smoothly and everyone enjoyed each other's company. Who knew when the next time they would be able to enjoy another laid back evening at the guild.  
**********************************************************  
"Cheers to a wonderful first full day together." Raven was thrilled with how well their households seemed to acclimate to one another. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't been completely sure whether or not she was ready for this kind of domesticity, but she was finding that it suited her. 

Laxus, Gajeel, Sasha and herself had decided to retire to their quarter's sitting area that evening for a nightcap. Laxus had his mini bar put in there, which was a nice touch. They were all relaxing with a drink and talking about whatever came up. She was glad that Ruhak was invited by Demitri to play games with him and Bickslow. Evergreen even joined them since Freed retired to the study. The Water Slayer had mentioned that they could use the privacy and he could use the buffer between him and Bickslow, admitting he could see things moving far too fast with the Seith Mage and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that yet. Especially since they all lived together now. He also confided in her that he liked Bix, a lot, and wanted to see where this was going before things got physical. She had smiled at him and felt like her Demi was growing up, just a little bit.

They had gone shopping for a better bed that morning since they had all ended up on one of the two queen beds that morning. So to allow for as much room as possible in one bed, the tetrad opted for a grand king mattress in a four post frame. Sasha had suggested it because she was sure it could come in handy for sexy fun time some night. No one disagreed with her.

Before the evening grew too long they were all jumbled up together on the couch with the girls on the male slayers' laps. Kisses, touching and mild explorations were shared amongst each other while they still talked. Not surprisingly the conversation turned to a more sexual in nature topic. Everyone was very happy and thankful they had Freed put a rune barrier of silence that surrounded the sitting room and their bedroom, shielding it from the rest of the house. Or was it the house being shielded from them?

Raven turned on Gajeel's lap so she was facing him and straddling his hips. A zipper went down and she swiftly palmed him coming into direct contact with skin, as her lips crashed into his. Silently thanking the powers that be that this man was like her in the fact that underwear didn't make much sense. The heat of the kiss deepening within seconds. After a few good strokes of her hand that traveled his full length, she started to grind her hips into him and kept one hand buried into his raven hair. Her lips hummed from the vibration of the Iron Slayer's deep gravely moan at her touch. It felt like his hands were everywhere on her.

Laxus was learning quickly that he loved the sounds Gajeel made and that spurred him on with the mild ministrations he was giving to Sasha. The Card Mage squeaked when she felt fingers slip between the fine material of her panties and the lips between her thighs. 

A soft breathy moan of Laxus' name came out of Sasha's lips. She was certain she felt the pressure in the room change and a mild electrical charge skittered over their bodies. She spread her legs further and removed her blouse to reveal her pink lacy bra that matched the panties he was expertly working around. Those fingers of his were amazing. She didn't want him to stop. One hand pulled his mouth down to hers while the other grabbed his wrist to force his fingers that were playing within her folds deep inside her with one thrust. Laxus groaned at her forcefulness. She may not be a slayer, but she had her own form of aggression and he loved it!

Gajeel's shaft twitched from Raven's touch and Sasha's moan. He was seconds away from carrying this redheaded vixen to bed. He just didn't want to wait, so he simply lifted her in his arms, as he stood up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His pants were discarded at some point between the couch and their bed. Between the hot and heavy exchanges of the two slayers the rest of their clothes were removed. If one removed their mouth from the other, the other was quick to nip or outright bite them. Raven's teeth were currently attached to his collar bone with her arms wrapped around his shoulders while he quickly positioned his condom covered cock at her entrance. Not quite ready to impale her, he teased her when the tip pushed passed her dripping slit. She gasped and tried to urge him the rest of the way.

Sasha and Laxus could hear the snarls and aggressive moans coming from their room. It was something Sasha was already somewhat used to from the last time all four of them had sex together. Since she was the only one that wasn't a slayer, she needed to be fully aware of the sexual behaviors of a dragon slayer. Laxus intended to be more careful with her this time since he was sober enough to fully enjoy the little minx. She had admitted the biting and clawing was going to take some time to get used to, but she already loved being bit in the neck. He loved the idea of being gentle with her. Those soft purring moans she made were a huge contrast to the hyper squeaks of her voice through her normal bubbly nature. The soft licks and nibbles she was doing to his neck and ear were driving him to madness while his hand played havoc as he found her already throbbing clit. The panties had been discarded awhile ago, as well as her bra. She was soaking the skirt she was still wearing and his cock hardened to the point of pain when he felt her wetness soak through his pants. He wanted to take his time with her, but it had been a few days since he tasted her and he wasn't sure how long he could pace himself like this.

Their foreplay borderlined on violence, but that was to be expected between two slayers like them. They were both already bleeding from a few bites and claw marks. Raven was sure some would require minor stitches. She was threatening to shred his back to ribbons with her claws if he made her wait much longer. The look in her silver eyes that deepened to a brilliant chrome from her desire said he better do it soon or she may just eat him alive. Iron claws went into her shoulders and he bit into Laxus' mate mark that was on the left nap of her neck and shoulder. The electrical reaction that surged through them about sent them both prematurely over the edge so he quickly released it. It still had the desired affect he was looking for with the rush it sent through them. He chose that moment to bury himself deep within her with one move and they roared together. The pace he set was rough and almost too fast, but he knew they both needed this.

The fullness that came with being speared by her Iron Slayer still caused her claws to dig deep into his back. He continued to push into her passed her cervix. The pain spurred her on and she bit his lower lip and pulled him down to her. She was desperately trying to pull him closer to her, for some reason he was never close enough. Maybe if she pushed her thoughts into him... The electricity from earlier still felt like it was coursing through them.

When Laxus heard the combined roar of his two other mates, he no longer wanted to wait. Sasha was naked and panting at this point and all he had on was his opened and soaked pants. The blonde Slayer removed his two fingers from her and put them deep in his mouth. _Like fucking candy!_ He carried her to their room to the opposite side of their shared bed. So glad he suggested they anchor the bed frame to the floor, otherwise he was certain those two would have moved the whole thing to the opposite side of the room by now with how vigorously they were going at it. He doubted they even realized they were in the room. 

"Yes, Laxus, I know you're here... Now fucking catch up you silly romantic." The redhead said between pants and moans and purrs. She finished with a roar from Gajeel's harsh thrust.

"Stop talking or I'll fuck your mouth instead." The Iron Slayer gave an evil looking smile.

"You.. call _that_... a _threat_?" She emphasized her words by running her right hand's claws down his chest. "No.. more teasing... and _fuck_ me... till I can't talk!"

Ridding himself of the last remnants of clothes and slid a condom down his bucking shaft. Laxus moved Sasha towards the middle of the bed. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her to roughly grab her breasts in each hand. He had been teasing those rosie peaks all evening and he wanted to hear her gasp again as he pinched them between his fingers. He felt her deep moan rumbling up her throat as his teeth sank into her neck, no mate mark there, but she loved it when he bit her. The blonde Slayer's calloused hand ghosted down her side and grabbed her hip where his mate mark on her was. He sank his claws in as he pulled her to him and impaled her a bit harsher than intended, but the scream of pleasure that escaped her lips while the electricity coursed through her appeared to spread the delicious pain throughout her. He didn't release her neck while he began his assault on her little body. 

Gajeel had temporarily removed himself from Raven's heat in order to position themselves as a mirror image of Sasha and Laxus on the bed. Without any further warning he swiftly became one with his Crystal Slayer again and started to match Laxus' pace. Their bodies were close enough together that Laxus reached out with his free hand to Gajeel's. Hands clasped together, they pulled giving each other more leverage and yet allowing for some contact and their eyes met. Gajeel only saw love in those stormy eyes. Did it really take fate to open his eyes to what his heart had already known? Thinking was no longer a necessity, only instinct, so he clamped down on her right hip where his mate mark was. It drove her to that lovely edge that promised her release. He was close...

Sasha was a bundle of sensation and didn't realize, at first, that Raven's hands were all over her breasts until she felt their lips connect. The purple haired Card Mage loved the taste of her. That unique taste of jasmine tea and orange blossom honey, she wanted to devour her. She deepened the kiss as she parted her lips inviting her lady Slayer to take her in.

' _ **Like candy right?**_ ' Raven could hear the internal voice of her blonde Slayer. She pushed her thoughts into his mind. ' _ **Can't get enough!**_ ' She knew they were all close, so close. The Crystal Slayer opened the thought channels to all mates. A rare thing, but she thought it would heighten their experience tonight. ' ** _So close, cum with me._** ' She'd always wanted to have that happen.

She was right.. Gajeel timed clawing her on his mate mark with his own release and bit down on Laxus' mate mark on her neck again sending electricity coursing through everyone. 

Laxus mimicked the same onto Sasha's hip over his mating mark and bounced the electricity back through the tetrad. The roars were deafening in that room. Even Sasha's screams were a good contender. 

As they began falling back to earth hands moved over skin and various body parts. Post coital cuddling was the best in their opinion, especially since their thoughts were still linked. Raven said this would end on it's own within a few minutes if she stopped pushing the connection. She assured them their thoughts would be their own soon, but for now they were all enjoying being one together in so many ways....

Gajeel and Laxus dealt with their condoms and returned to bed by pulling the over-sized throw blanket they got for their bed over everyone. With dreamland close they said their goodnights. 

"Good night Neverland." Was said in unison, a tradition that was started between Raven and Sasha a few years ago when the Card Mage had joined Bloodborne and just continued with their mates now. Sleep came before their minds were their own again.....  
**********************************************************  
Sasha and Raven were up before anyone else in the house. They were always the early risers. Coffee was brewing and some food was packed for the Raijinshuu. Freed came scuffling into the kitchen about that time. He always seemed like an entirely different person that early in the morning. Like he had yet to put his Freed face on. The Card Mage didn't say a word to him, merely placed a cup of coffee with cream in his hand and lead him to the breakfast nook by the north facing window. The curtains were pulled back to let in the early rays of the morning sun. 

At least it was going to be clear skies for their trip to Oshibana this morning. From the looks of it their food for the trip was ready to go. Freed finally looked up from his cup to smile back at the two women. "Thank you kindly. I'm still not used to not having to be the first one up and functioning before coffee." He gave a sleepy laugh and yawned. "Thank you for packing food. You spoil me."

"It's not a problem Freed. Sasha and I are used to being the first ones up. We've tried to sleep in, but... nope. You should've seen the guys when we got up. They refused to acknowledge the world and proceeded to cuddle after we vacated the bed." It really was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, truly. One of these times, she planned to get a picture of that for her album she had started to put together of her and her mates.

"Please allow me to make breakfast at the very least. I'm awake enough now, very much appreciated." He stood up and proceeded to shoo them over to the coffee maker to refill their own cups and then sent them towards the breakfast table.

"I could get used to this...." Raven looked at Sasha and smiled. 

As the morning sun became brighter, more of the Raijinshuu and other occupants made their appearance. First Bickslow, surprisingly, then Laxus and Gajeel, who still had his arms around the blonde Slayer, then finally Evergreen and Demitri. She would always be the last because she refused to show herself looking anything less than her best. At least for now, she _had_ to keep up appearances in front of those she didn't know very well.

They at least now had 2 coffee makers they could utilize, otherwise mornings would be harder than they needed to be with grumps waiting by the Java Shrine for their daily allotment.

Breakfast happened with little to no talking. It felt rather bittersweet that they had just moved in together and now leaving for a week and a half long mission. The food was packed in with their mission knapsacks and they all walked together for the train station together. Oshibana was further than any of them were willing to walk to, Laxus would just have to tolerate the train ride. He liked to pretend he didn't get motion sick like the salamander did, but he was less likely to hide it from his team mates and that was okay. He felt better when Raven and Demitri mentioned that they also dealt with that weakness.

Tickets purchased and finally cuddles were made. Laxus made Gajeel promise again for the umpteenth time to keep their mates safe. Gajeel was beginning to wonder what was going on in that man's head. 

Raven's gut was tightening slightly at the exchange. That tugging feeling from earlier had come back. She just looked at Laxus with a little confusion showing in her eyes. 

He smiled with lovingly and gave her a bone crushing hug. "We'll be back in time for Fantasia. It will be great. Just remember that I love you, okay? Just know I'll always come back to you guys."

Okay that's it.. "I love you too, but what in the hell does that even mean?" She attempted to dive into his thoughts, but, just as she figured, she was met with opposition. He was expecting it. She merely sighed in defeat and smiled back at him.

"Nothing, forget it... I'm just being a worried mate. I know there is nothing to worry about. I'll call you guys later this evening." He kissed the top of each of his mates' heads before walking to the group as they prepared to board.

Demitri smiled and waved to them all, but was looking only at Bickslow. He could tell something was up based on everyone's heart rate speeding up, but he chose to leave it alone for now. He would talk to Raven and Gajeel about it later...  
**********************************************************  
Laxus and the Raijinshuu had returned from their mission late last night and chose a small inn, on the opposite edge of town from the Bloodborn Compound, for the night so they could freely move around and set their plans into motion. While Laxus went over the script with Evergreen, Bickslow helped Freed set rune traps and various inanimate objects for his babies throughout the town. 

Bickslow's babies made a platform by his feet. "Let's go Rune Boy. I've been looking forward to this shit for weeks!" He grabbed Freed by the lapels of his coat and started cackling as they flew off standing on the connected totems.

With the dawn came the high energy of today's celebration - Fantasia. Magnolia's townsfolk were busy putting the finishing touches to all the decorations. Everyone was so excited. Tons of people arrived in the bustling town, hoping to catch glimpses of the members of Fairy Tail, wearing Fairy Tail memorabilia. Balloons, confetti and people cosplaying as their favorite mages. Jugglers, mimes and other various street performers were showing off their talents to entertain the sudden tourist cash cow available.

The majority of the population were heading to the Guild Hall for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, but the real stage was set throughout the whole town. The hall was filled beyond capacity. The large main doors to the hall were propped open so those outside could see the fan fair.

Gajeel, Raven, Karasu, Ruhak, Demitri and Devolan managed to snag front row, stage right ready to cheer Sasha on. Raven wanted to make sure Sasha had all the support she need to have extra confidence and she knew seeing them there would speak volumes and yet.....

 _Why is Laxus not back yet?_ That nagging feeling hadn't left her. Sure, he made sure to call them everyday, as promised, but.. His team should have returned yesterday. When he called that night he said they missed the final train so they would be in that morning, but still no sign of any of them. She looked up to Gajeel and Demitri. They had all talked later that day after walking back to the compound from seeing the Raijinshuu off and all three of them agreed that something didn't smell right to either of them.

Sensing her uneasiness Gajeel placed a strong pierced arm around her shoulders. "Maybe they chose to walk the rest of the way instead of the train after all." Being Dragon Slayers, they both got it. Raven was more amenable to taking the train since she was less of a fan of walk with her team than motion sickness. The Iron Slayer had gotten used to that feeling when his Lady Slayer would link their thoughts. Ever since their last night together as a tetrad, she was prone to connect when she started feeling uneasy about the subject of Laxus and this mission and what he had said to them that morning at the train station. All he could do was keep a sharp eye and be ready. He was hoping they instincts were wrong, but that was doubtful.

The stage lights changed to signal that The Miss Fairy Tail Contest was starting. The Sand Mage, Max Alors, came out on stage to announce the beginning. "Welcome everyone to this year's Miss Fairy Tail! I am your host, Max Alors, bringing you all the important details for the fine contestants we have for you, our fans!" Fireworks and confetti made the effects of his words more dramatic. "We have 8 lovely ladies this year, ready to share their thoughts and hearts with you, so without further ado, let's bring out the first contestant!"

The contest started with Cana Alberona. Sasha looked up to her so much since they were both a type of Card Mage. She looked beautiful in the bikini she had switched to on stage. Next was Juvia Lockser, with as beautiful as that stalker was, everyone agreed they could have done without getting wet. No one mentioned front row was a splash zone. Third was the barmaid Mirajane Strauss. Raven thought she was going to die from laughter when she saw the Takeover Mage's version of Gajeel. The Iron Slayer, of course, couldn't see the humor in that, but, that was okay. The fourth contestant was her twin sister, Erza Scarlet. She was glad she didn't follow suit like the rest of the girls and chose a beautiful goth Lolita dress ensemble, which really flattered her. Maybe if she ever decided to wear a dress she should consider that look. She and Gajeel and the rest of her team whistled and hollered in support of her sister. 

The fifth contestant was Levy McGarden. Gajeel and Raven cheered his good friend on. She was such a cutie! It was interesting to hear how things had worked out between him and Levy and Lucy after the battle with Phantom Lord. For so many reasons, she felt Fairy Tail was the best place for all of them. Forgiveness and living life were key components to these fairies. Next was Bisca Mulan, a spitfire of a gal. She could do wonders with that rifle. Shooting four coins with one bullet was indeed impressive. 

When Max announced Sasha Greenvine as the next contestant their whole team went bonkers. She had mentioned she was going to do a card routine. She was so cute, thanking Max when she came out on stage. She then grew serious as she released her trident from her neck chain, it grew to sword length so she could activate a Mirror Card. The Mirror grew to her height, standing upright at her side. She jumped through it to appear on the other side dressed in a cute old fashion sailor swimsuit. She did a twirl and curtsied to the crowd, who ooh'd and aah'd at her cuteness. Jumping through the mirror again to appear in the same place as she was originally to be in her magical girl outfit. Cheers were heard even from the back of the hall by the open doors. Her trident key grew again to its full length. She pierced the mirror card with the trident to give a shatter affect as it deactivated and shrank down. Returning the card to her deck, she then brought out her Fly Card, tapped it with the trident spear. The card absorbed into the trident as she sat side saddle on its staff, the point aimed downward like she was riding a broom. Her trident lifted her into the air and she floated in a U pattern over the crowd, giggling at all the confetti party poppers that were released in her flight path Before she glided backstage, she gave the crowd one last wink. The crowd roared their approval. 

"Guess we all know the crowd favorite. How am I supposed to follow that?" Lucy tried her best to keep her spirits up, so she gave a watery laugh and congratulated Sasha on her great performance.

Max waited for the crowd to mostly die down before announcing the final contestant, number eight. Lucy Heartfelia, but she stopped him before he could say her last name. Everyone thought that was the strangest thing, but they could respect it since many had their own reasons for protecting their names. Mage names were not uncommon. She was about to start her cheerleader routine and to call out her spirits when..

"Entry #9..." is heard off the side of stage left as Evergreen sauntered to the spotlight. A rather pissed Lucy stood mid pom pom.

Raven's eyes went wide, then narrowed to thin silver slits. Yep, something smelled off. She pushed her thought link out, but couldn't connect to Sasha. Since she was still connected to Gajeel and Demitri, their eyes narrowed as well.

"I am the very definition of fairy. Not to mention the very definition of beauty." Now standing center stage with her fan dancing in front of her face so she could temporarily hide the fear on her face because of the looks she was getting from her housemates. ' _Please, Laxus, you promised everything would be okay. Let it be okay! Forgive me guys!_ ' "I'm the only woman hear that embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is.... _me_. The _lovely_ Evergreen." A nasally smirk as she recovered her nerve and blew a kiss to the crowd. "Now this idiotic contest can end!" Striking a victorious pose.


	3. This is MY Fairy Tail!! [Part 1 of 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia celebrates the Fantasia Festival, but events take a turn when the Raijinshu crash the Miss Fairy Tale contest. Was it a mistake trusting them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events will change as needed to reflect how they may have gone with Bloodborne there. Not going to go into much detail with most of the fights, unless it's affected by Bloodborne. Feel free to watch the anime for the already amazing fight scenes. Roughly episodes 41 - 48. 
> 
> **'Bold/Italic is being used to indicate the conversations within Raven's spell Thought Link.'** Just italic is being used to indicate thought. _'Is used for Lucy's telepathy with Loke.'_ My Fairy Tail is split into 3 parts. Even with cutting out alot of fight scenes this ended up be hella long so... on to the fun!

Rolish was in his current home town of Shirotsume when he received a lacrima voice letter from his baby sister, Sasha, attempting to update him on how things were going for their team and the new guild that they all, but he, joined. These were never short, it was clear he needed to pay them a visit. They were his teammates after all and he hadn't seen them since they all left the Tower. He listened to Sasha's far to chipper voice prattle on and on about their adventures, he packed his travel bag. Then he got his small apartment in order and locked it up. The Gravity Mage knew Fairy Tail was in Magnolia, so that was his heading. Casting Levitation he got comfortable while he listened to that infectious giggly voice.

***********************************************************

"Whoa, she's back?" Gray took a step backwards, he would have taken more, but the crowd was a wall of people.

"Then Laxus must be here too." Elfman mimicked Gray, purely because if a man like the Ice Make Wizard was going to back up, then he should too. Besides this was a member of the Raijinshuu, part of their reputation came from how much they supported Laxus as his personal bodyguard.

Raven looked at Gray and Elfman from her front row position. She expanded the thought link she had with Gajeel and Demitri to the Lightning Slayer. This Lady Slayer was frankly pissed off! _**'Blondie, if you're back, what the fuck are you up to?'** _

From Laxus' point of command on the edge of town, he took in a deep breath when the voice of his fiery red haired mate came into his head. _Blondie?_ He knew she only called him that when she was screwing with him or if she was frustrated. He was pretty sure his mate was far beyond frustrated. He knew she would be, he basically went dark on all his mates. He could hear Gajeel and Demitri barking at him too and the snarls that came into his head from all three slayers confirmed what he already knew. _**'No time, my love, this will all make sense when we're through. Just know this was all planned way before there was an us. I love you all, my little family. More than ever I want to improve this guild for our future. Don't worry Sasha is safe.'**_

 _ **'What in the actual fuck is that supposed to mean? ...and you better not tell me it's nothing and to forget about it again...'**_ When all she and the two other slayers got was dead space, it felt like he had disconnected himself from the link. _**'Did that fucker just hang up on me?!'**_ It's not like this was some simple lacrima call, but she supposed with his magic he could generate a pulse of electricity and cancel the connection. Damn.. He's figured out how to push me out and block me. She will have to test that theory later - after she kills him. The murderous rage that was in her eyes matched her Iron Slayer. _**'What did that crazy man do to Sasha?'** _

"Yep, she's pissed." They both sounded pissed, but what was Laxus supposed to do? For whatever reason he had overlooked the part of the plan that was supposed to involve how to defuse angry slayer mates. Freed would say this oversight was typical of him, but in the Slayer's defense, that was what that green haired nerd was for... To fill in the holes.

"Go ruin some other contest!" Lucy was not interested in Evergreen's bullshit right then. NOT in the slightest. Bad enough she had to follow that great performance by Sasha, but now she gets stomped on by Miss Bow-Wow McJiggletits in 6 inch come fuck me pumps? Oh HELL no!

"Lucy, don't look her in the eye!" Raven hoped Blondie could hear her over the roar of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Lifting her glasses, Evergreen activated her Stone Eyes to the last contestant. She had already turned the rest of the girls backstage. Making sure Sasha was okay in her stone state.

No.. Lucy, in fact, had not heard the Crystal Slayer or was just so disenfranchised, she became desperate for some kind of instant gratification, all she wanted to do was rip the 4-eyed Fad Monkey in front of her to shreds. As she started to stalk closer to the Fairy Mage her body started to turn grey and harden to stone until she stood stock still once the spell enveloped her limbs. The Celestial Mage's face immortalized with a surprised expression. The porous stone replaced her soft porcelain skin.

The silence from the crowd's horrified reaction to such a macabre affect, no one dared to utter a sound out of fear they would be next. Gasps from the crowd outside and questions of what's going on could be heard all around.

"This is bad..." Max attempted to remain calm. His deep baritone voice sounding as monotone as he could muster he tells everyone to quietly and quickly evacuate the Guild Hall. The Sand Mage's voice appeared to break the spell of shock over the crowd. As if the people were a flock of birds they moved as one out of the Guild Hall, but they were deafening.

"What do you think you are doing, Evergreen?" Makarov was struggling with the shock of the recent events. He couldn't believe one of his own children could do that to their fellow guildmates! If she was here, why wasn't Laxus with his mates? What the hell was going on?

"Stop!" Evergreen held up her hand that wasn't holding her fan. She could feel the strung up energy from everyone around the stage ready to charge.

Both Raven and Gajeel rushed toward the stage to find their progress hindered due to a rune barrier in front of the stage barricade. The runic symbols appeared showing the single rule of:

"No one, but Laxus and/or any of the Raijinshuu,

may pass through this barrier while

Laxus and/or any of the Raijinshuu are on the stage."

Gajeel quickly recovered. He furrowed his brow as the writer of the barrier made his way uninhibited to the stage. "Freed!! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Bicklsow!!" Following the scent of that flirt up to the rafters Demitri felt a tightness in his chest that he wasn't sure how to process. He did recognize the anger that came from the feeling of confusion and betrayal. His body trembled. _**'What are are they doing? Why?'**_ He knew his fellow slayers heard him, but the stage held their attention. He could hear the rest of the members of Fairy Tail that were still in the guild shouting at the Raijinshuu.

The backstage curtain was pulled away to show the rest of the contestants in the same condition as Lucy. A lightning crashed through the Guild Hall's roof to the back of the stage. Laxus walked to the front of the stage and wrapped his arm around the Celestial Mage. He could see the desired affect of his lightning landing so close to the statue girls was a success. It's all about stage presence.

Evergreen stepped back and took her position beside Freed behind and to the side of the Slayer. She was confident in Freed's magic to keep them safe on the stage, but old habits of watching for trouble never die.

He purposely looked only at his Grandfather to avoid seeing the anger from his mates and friends. Just knowing that's what he was receiving in response almost gave him cause to change his mind, but he could not start second guessing himself, not now. They will understand his motives soon enough. He was doing this for them! Too much was riding on this plan. _MY Fairy Tail will be the strongest in all of Fiore!_ For the sake of his mates and their kin, his plan must work. His grandfather was running this guild into the ground!

"Well, it looks like your fans have all headed home. Pity, because the party is just getting started! Let's have some fun!" He brought his arm up and padded statue Lucy on her head.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense... Turn them back or else!" The Master was rooted to the spot, his body shaking in disbelief and anger.

"You better play nice if you want these girls to join the parade, Old Man." The Lightning Slayer chuckled. "I'm taking them all hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one." Good thing he had worked hard to develop the reputation his team has, otherwise this bluff wouldn't work. He had no intention of actually hurting any of them, but none of these fairies seemed to truly know him well enough to know better. His smirk widened.

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild, now it's time to find out." Freed's stoic facade lifted slightly with a turn up of the corner of his mouth and pride shown in his features.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" The Seith Mage jumped down from the rafters to the stage. "Fun.. Fun.. Fun!" His totems were like a chorus. _It has become quite complacent around here. Time to liven things up. A good fight always works. We'll just see who ends up fighting me. Maybe I can get in a few good bouts with that yummy Water Dragon Slayer roomie of mine._ His grin widened and his tongue lolled out. Images of him pinning said Slayer to the ground with his legs straddled over those lithe hips and the Slayer's arms secured by the Seith Mage's hands... Would he try to steal a kiss or three?

"I'm serious Old Man! There's only one rule... Who ever's left standing in the end is the winner. It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royale!" _What's it going to take to be taken seriously?!_ Truth be told, this was the other motive he had for this whole event. No longer living under his grandfather's shadow.

"Nice and simple.. That's just how I like it!" Natsu punched a hall table. He's been waiting for an event like this for a very long time. "I'm fired up now."

"Glad to see you have the right attitude Natsu. This is a festival, so everyone should get into the spirit! Let the best mages win and if you're real good.. You'll get to fight me!"

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to defeat us.." Evergreen closed her fan and shown as serious an expression she could. She was doing her best to stick to their script.

"Those odds ain't bad. There's like 4 of us and over 100 of you." Bickslow stood there cackling maniacally with his babies.

"You have 3 hours and not a second more. After that, these pretty statues will be reduced to dust." The Fairy Mage was certain she did the spell on the girls in safe locations and wasn't worried about them.

Makarov had reached his limit with his grandson. He started to activate his giant magic and was about to reach the ceiling. "I won't stand for this!"

Laxus was growing impatient. He wanted to get this started. "Now, now... Simmer down Old Man! It's all part of the festival right! All of Magnolia is your battlefield." A yellow glow brightened around the Lightning Slayer as he prepared to use his Lightning Body spell to transport himself to his staging location of Kardia Cathedral and the Raijinshuu to their staging areas. "It'll be fun.. Come find me when you're ready! Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!" In a blinding flash of light they were gone.

Once all the members of Fairy Tail, that were in attendance, recovered it became a mass exodus out of the Guild Hall. Accept for the Dragon Slayers. Demitri crouched on the edge of the stage and looked around. He thought he had seen a glimmer of purple across the open guild doors. Natsu was still knocked out from Laxus' lightning when he stupidly charged the blonde Slayer. Gajeel and Raven went immediately to the stage to check on Sasha, Erza and the other girls.

Devolan hadn't left yet, like the rest of the guild had. He's been a quiet observer, even more than his brother Demitri usually is. Yet still, quicker to action. Getting his Team Leader's attention and then tapped his temple to indicate they should link up with her Thought Link spell. "I'm not sure what to expect out there. I don't think we've ever dealt with a scenario like this before."

_**'You're the last to the party, dear Brother. Everyone be careful and on your guard. Dev is right, we've never dealt with a scenario like this. We are not dealing with an enemy. Laxus and his team know that I can hear thoughts, but I don't know if he's told his team that I can push thoughts. He doesn't know about the extended version of the spell called Thought Link. So he doesn't know we can speak freely this way. Whenever possible, we should speak this way while we are out there. Keep in mind, we are still considered new here. Remember compassion to your guildmates. Be mindful of the town and it's people. This is our town too and we need to protect it as well as our new guild family. We know what they are capable of, so always keep that in mind. I know none of us wish to cause harm. Not even to our housemates that are being assholes right now. We'll get to the bottom of whatever it is they are up to later. Right now, we just need to stop them!'** _

Erza couldn't see or move for some reason. She could tell she was standing and she could hear around her, but... What's going on? Why won't anyone respond to me?... she realized she was thinking and not actually talking out loud.

The Crystal Slayer gasped with a surprised look on her face. _**'Guys? I can hear Erza's thoughts!'** _

_**'**_ _ **No fuckin' way.. Can you hear the others?'**_ Demitri was intrigued.

 _ **'No, I'm sorry I can't, Demi. I'm going to bring her into the Link. Sounds like she's freaking out.'**_ Raven opened up the Thought Link to include Erza as well. _**'Hang in there sister. Don't be alarmed. I never told you, but I can read thoughts and push my own into others through my Nightmare Illusion magic.'**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Raven? But how? Nevermind, we can discuss that later. What's going on?'**_ Erza hated not being able to move. All she remembered was talking to Evergreen when Lucy went on stage and... that bitch! _**'Am I stone?'**_

_**'Yes, the rest of the contestants are stone as well, including Lucy, but you are the only one I can hear. Can you hear or see?'** _

_**'Yes, I can now, I must've been unconscious for a little bit. I can hear everyone in the hall now, but I can't see. It's hard to tell if I'm hearing you guys speak or if this is just in my head.'**_ Erza tried to laugh in her head as an attempt to lighten the mood.

 _ **'You are in a Thought Link with me, Raven, Devolan and Demitri so you can speak in your mind and we'll hear you, but the rest will not hear you. The rest can't hear this conversation either.'**_ Gajeel was getting used to the link and in some cases he actually preferred this form of communication.

 _ **'Sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, dear Sister, but I like to control who knows I can do this for strategic reasons. We can talk more about it later. Be patient, we'll figure out how to get you and the others free from the Stone Eyes spell.'**_ Raven had not intended to tell her twin about this part of her magic, but extenuating circumstances and all tend to change things. She sighed.

Ruhak and Raven's exceed, Karasu, sat next to Demitri. "Uncle Demi, can I go help them fight? I'm good, I can help!"

"I could fly him around and he could get them. It would be like the video games we play!" Karasu just hopped excitedly at the idea of joining in the fight.

Happy flew over to the group. That little cosplaying exceed's excitement was infectious. "That sounds like a great idea, Kara."

Demitri could only smile and shake his head as he reached his arm around his kin and padded Karasu on her head to calm her down. "This battle isn't for you. You may have the ability, but you still lack training. Karasu, you have more experience, but I would prefer you stay with Ruhak and keep him safe. This is a level of fighting that comes from a ton of experience. For now be patient. You'll get your chance soon enough, just not today." He continued to stare at that purple glimmer he saw at the guild doors. This effect looked familiar.

Devolan gave a final glance to the rest before he turned and ran out of the Guild Hall. Gray followed after him. _**'I'll keep you all posted with what I see. You guys be careful out there too!'**_

With a murderous expression on his face Makarov started to charge for the doors intent on killing his grandson. Gray had stopped when he realized Master was no longer following. A runic message appeared above their heads.

"Stone Statues,

anyone under 10 years old

and over the age of 80

shall not pass."

A rune barrier... Now Demitri remembered, he enjoyed the conversations he had with Freed and Bickslow about their magics. The purple glimmer came before the trap was triggered. He felt it important to learn about other magics. It helped with understanding his own better and for strategic purposes. It's one of the main reasons their group did so well. Between Raven and himself no one understood their teammates' magic better. Missions like their recent one in Hargeon worked out well because they could improvise and make quick decisions based off who was best for that specific function.

It was clear a rune barrier was impeding him. At the very least it was around the entrance to the guild doors, but knowing the mage like he did, Makarov knew this was a powerful one that went completely around the building and at least a mile high. The Rune Mage wasn't one to cut corners, especially when it came to battle. His intelligence was unmatched, he had a mind for strategy. The rules were always absolute. "Stay wary of other rune traps, my boy. With the existence of this barrier, it's safe to assume there will be more through out the town. Gray get going, don't worry about me. Stop Laxus!"

 _ **'Dev, did you catch what happened to Master before you disappeared? There seems to be a faint purple glimmer where the barriers are. That will tell you where the traps are.'**_ Demitri was very curious about this current barrier. Freed had said the rules are always written clearly and are absolute. A script mage must be careful of the wording, very much like writing a legal document, otherwise loopholes can be found that weaken the barrier.

 _ **'Yes, I was barely ahead of Gray when that happened. I'll watch out for the tells of those barriers. Thanks!'**_ With that, he was off. Times like this, it was probably best to be on the roof tops till he had a better idea of what to expect.

Gray wanted to argue the point, but knew what the Master said to be the truth. He set his resolve, balled up his fists and, with a stern nod towards his master, he headed into the fray.

An updatable rune panel appeared on the invisible barrier with a tally of all mages that were in Magnolia and how many were still in the game. Whenever a new battle started it would update again and again when the battle was decided. The tally would lower by one or more. _Oh my children, what has Laxus forced you to do?_ Makarov never would've thought that Laxus would have similar tendencies to his father, Ivan. _What are his real motives?_

***********************************************************

The Runic Updater kept ticking down. Natsu had come to and discovered the same wall as Makarov did. Why would it stop him? Either unable to give up or lack of scruples to know when to stop trying he continued various locations throughout the Guild Hall to no avail.

Gajeel knew why the Master couldn't get through, but why not Natsu? He tried to put his hand through the doorway and he met the same invisible resistance.

"Am I over 80 and no one told me?!" At least that Flame Brain's persistence was good for something. "Stop this stupid game now Laxus!"

Raven came up to her raven haired mate at the hall doors. She placed her hand on the barrier by the Iron Slayer's hand that was also pressed against the barrier. She turned to look at Gajeel, then to the rest still in the hall.. Demitiri was still with Ruhak and Karasu on the stage, always the calm calculating one. A bewildered Natsu was being calmed and comforted by their Master. The contestants were still statues. The Rune Updater announced a new 'winner' to the most recent battle. She then came back up to Gajeel again, who was doing all in his power to show a calm temperament. **_'Apparently there is a hidden rule that won't allow us Dragon Slayers to leave either.'_**

 _ **'Makes sense, Sister, but I thought all rules had to be displayed. That Flame Brain may be unto something.. Maybe our specific lost magic affects age in some way?'**_ Demitri stayed in deep thought.

 _ **'You can't exit the Guild Hall either? I'm on the roof tops. I don't wish to be caught up in any of the traps our fellow guildmates are being forced to fight in. Many are fighting out of desperation because they wish to help the girls that are statues. I haven't seen the Raijinshuu or Laxus yet.'**_ Devolan couldn't fully understand why they weren't trying other ways to go about this. Seems like most just go in guns blazing and hope for the best without any thought of strategy, let alone thinking clearly.

"LAXUS!!!" The Crystal Dragon Slayer roared. Fuck keeping calm! Pounding on the rune barrier around the Guild Hall.

**********************************************************

The hulking Lightning Dragon Slayer was sitting on the steps to the alter in Kardia Cathedral. His version of the Rune Updater panel shown the results to another battle. Soon only the most skilled would remain. He was keeping tallies of all the battle results, those that make it to a certain point will be the ones that will be allowed to remain in the guild. Only the strongest. The guild will no longer be ridiculed as being weak!

Laxus felt a shudder take hold of his body disrupting his meditation he was doing to remain patient during the town wide battle. A loud roar of his name rumbled the stained glass that surrounded the large church. His hand combed through his spiky blonde hair and shook his head. No amount of rum and chocolates are going to save his ass. Maybe mind blowing sex? _I'm so dead_... Shaking his head again. _Time to get my head back in the game._ Angry mates are inevitable. _They will understand.... eventually. Time to pay them a visit!_

A thought projection of Laxus appeared in the Guild Hall. "38 remaining. Tch! Not much hope left Old Man." He laughed. "With the rest of you Dragon Slayers trapped in the guild there isn't much hope left for you!"

"Don't count Gray or Devolan out just yet." The Rune Updater panel announce Gray vs Bickslow. "He's as strong as Natsu." Makarov had to admit, it would've been nice to have a viewing screen on that panel. It was hard waiting for the battles to end.

Happy consoled Natsu about still being stuck in the guild, even though he was in denial about Gray's strength. He just wanted to get out of there to join the battle. So unfair!

Gray vs Bickslow. The victor: Bickslow.

28 Remaining

"One more down. 28 contenders remain... and that chump was going to save ya?" The Slayer's projection laughed and he had thought about allowing Gray to stay in the guild once it was his, maybe he still will, if he begged. Laxus was never a fan of Gray. The Ice Wizard was pompous and more of an asshole than he was! "Who's going to beat the Thunder Legion now?"

"Enough, it isn't worth it, I surrender." Maybe he just wanted to show his prowess, time to put up the white flag. "You've had your fun, now stop this."

"What's gotten into you, _Master_ of the almighty Fairy Tail guild? You can't just give up at the drop of a hat! Though, if you insist on quitting, by all means hand over the guild to me and take an early retirement!"

"I should've known! This was your goal all along."

 _ **'Master! Don't let him give into Laxus!'**_ Erza was terrified.

 _ **'Calm yourself dear Sister.'**_ Raven was sitting at the stage with Gajeel, Demitri and Ruhak when Laxus' thought projection arrived. Taking a page from her Water Slayer brother's book, she chose to remain back to see where this banter between Master and his grandson went. **_'So his intent was to take over the guild this whole time?'_** She kept hearing him talk about for the better of the guild's future and _his_ Fairy Tail.

"Your Fairy Tail? Now it all makes sense, Blondie. Granted, I do share in the opinion of having strong players on one's own team, but I also understand that not everyone progresses at the same level. The only way for others to get stronger is through the support of their guildmates that can help them achieve their goals. So many here have great potential. There is a better way Laxus! Give up this folly! This is _OUR_ Fairy Tail!"

At the moment, he just wasn't in the mood for any of it, with Gramps offering to surrender, he had no time for her. _I'm so close!_ "Back off Gingerbread! This guild was going down hill way before Bloodborne joined. This is the best way to get our glory back!"

The angry Lightning Slayer knew she had more to say, but he chose to turn back to his Gramps and effectively cut her off. "You've only got an hour and a half till the statues crumble and so few of you left in the game. If you really want to end this, then announce your retirement to the whole town over the Guild's Loudspeaker. What means more to you, your children or your title? Choose carefully...."

"You're asking for it!" Natsu was losing his patience and control and lunged after Laxus as the projection started to disappear. Once the Fire Slayer landed on the pillar that was opposite where Laxus stood he looked at the Master. "You're not just going to give it to him, are you Master?"

"No, he may be strong, but he's not trust worthy enough. He has so much potential in him, but he's no where close to ready to be a guild master. I would never leave him in charge. It takes more that magical strength to run a guild. He has neither the conviction or the heart."

 _ **'Laxus is gone, for now, Erza.'**_ Raven helped Natsu up. "Master, when we get out of here, we'll deal with Laxus. There has to be a way passed Freed's enchantments. Or maybe we can break Ever's Stone Eyes spell."

"Freed's rules are absolute. The barriers would need to be rewritten. The only one here with half a chance at succeeding with that would be Levy." Makarov didn't want to relinquish hope, but his over zealous grandson was making it difficult....

**********************************************************

The Raijinshuu picked off the rest of the mages. This was child's play. All that remained in the streets were the unconscious bodies of their defeated guildmates. Freed was finally able to trap Devolan with a rune barrier on a roof top that deprived the area within the barrier to lose oxygen when magic was used. Not good for anyone and especially not for a Fire Make Wizard. Thankfully he went unconscious before he ran too low of air and the enchantment ended.

Devolan & Alzack vs Freed. The victor: Freed.

5 Remaining

 _ **'Devolan is okay, he is just unconscious.'**_ Raven was thankful he wasn't injured. He wasn't too keen about this whole thing anyways. He looked up to Freed. Hopefully that didn't hinder him during that fight..

"No way... You're the only ones left? There's nobody left that can take down Laxus. It's all over." Master Makarov stared at the Rune Updater panel in total shock. Not one of the wizards out there were able to take down a single member of the Raijinshuu? _I guess this is what can happen when chivalry runs rampant in the minds of men._ They were all amazing wizards when they worked together, but this... The old man sighed.

Natsu finally walked away from the guild doorway, fists at his sides and walked towards the stage. "I've got no choice.. Guess I'll bring Erza back. Here I thought I was going to get a chance to show her up.... This sucks!"

 _ **'Aaah, guys? What's Natsu going on about?'**_ Erza could feel her body being moved.

Ignoring Makarov's protests, Raven focused on what was going through that flame brain's head. Seeing more than hearing what he had planned, she steeled her heart against the anxiety rising up at the idea that Natsu could very easily kill her sister. _**'I think Natsu is on to something. After all, I can hear your thoughts, so you must not have completely been put under the Stone Eyes spell.'**_

The stress of Natsu's heat he produced over Statue Erza's supine body caused a crack. Natsu and Gajeel started to freak out, but seeing Raven's total lack of emotion when she raised her hand to stay them seemed to calm them instantly.

The cracks continued over the rest of her body till the affect of the spell shattered and Erza lain on the floor blinking back at everyone. She sat up holding her head and punched Natsu. "I feel hot.. Damn Flame Brain were you trying to cook me?"

"Erza Scarlet, Requip Mage,

added to the count for the Battle for Fairy Tail.

6 Remaining"

"Wow... That panel is quick to update." He couldn't help but to chuckle. "Oh Erza, child, thank Mavis you are okay, but how?" The little old man wasn't sure how much more attacks his poor heart could take in one day, but he was sure more were to come. Early retirement was sounding better by the minute.

Holding her hand over her right eye. "If I had to guess, I would say it was my right eye. My artificial eye must've weakened the effects of the spell." _I'm grateful_.

Raven put arms around her sister, surprising them both. "We seem to be the last ones left in the battle. All the Raijinshuu and Laxus are still standing, so be on your guard! You know we can't leave because of the rune barrier. At the moment you are our only hope... Go after Evergreen to break the Stone Eyes spell and release the rest. We need Levy to hopefully break Freed's barrier so the rest of us can join in kicking that blonde jerk's ass! I think we have about an hour and 25 minutes before the time is up.

"Isn't that your mate you are speaking so little of?" Her watery laugh faltered when she saw the disappointed frowns on Raven and Gajeel's faces. "I understand... I will strive to do my best to make you proud of me, dear Sister." The Titania put her gauntlet covered hand to her chest. "I will go straight for Evergreen, without delay, and save our nakama." With that, she charged out of the guild, passed the barrier that stopped the Slayers and Master.

The Requip Mage chose the fastest route she could in order to safely cover as much ground and search for that wannabe Fairy Queen. Knowing her, she would be on the rooftops anyways to keep an eye out for pending trouble. She was always one to hide behind her team. Even with the amount of contempt Erza felt for this woman for what she did, she desperately wanted to feel compassion for her guildmate. There has to be a good reason for their actions. She recalled hearing Laxus say something about trying to strengthen the guild. It's true sparring matches could help hone one's skills and strengthen talents, but this is forcing guildmates into real fighting scenarios. Is that pushing too far? And what about him tempting Master to retire? Can't get too lost in thought.

The true Fairy Queen stopped on one of the tallest buildings in the town when movement caught her eye. Focusing further she was certain she was able to make out Mystogan's Cloak ripple in the wind as he hopped the roof tops. She smiled when she saw the Rune Updater panel update again with the confirmation of the mage she saw. Now we're up to 7, even though 5 mages are still trapped. As soon as the dark shadow passed, she caught a reflective glimmer, like a quick mirror flash. She looked in that spot again. _Got ya!_

Judging from the barrage of magic needles that started the moment she was a block away, Evergreen saw her too. _It starts!_

************************************************************

"Battle in progress:

Erza vs Evergreen"

"That's my girl, I knew she'd find her!" _**'I can hear her calculated moves in my head.'**_ Raven was starting to finally get pumped up at the idea of joining the fight. Hearing all that in her head just amplified it all for her. She found herself pounding on the barrier like Natsu still was. Her actions made him stop and stare at her for a moment. She had to giggle. If this would have been done under different circumstances, she might have supported this idea of strengthening the guild through battle, wholeheartedly. Bloodborne loves to train through sparring matches that would look like full on serious fights to anyone watching. The team knows each others moves so well that a single sparring match could easily go on and on for hours.

"Erza vs Evergreen. The Victor: Erza

7 Remaining"

"Erza called Evergreen's bluff. Something told me she had no intention of causing real harm to the girls!" Raven sighed of relief and was able to calm herself again.

"See Master? Laxus and the Raijinshuu aren't doing this to cause the guild harm." Natsu just couldn't believe anyone in the guild would want to hurt their nakama. "He's just wanting to liven things up for the Harvest Festival."

"It's nice to see the number going up instead of down for a change. I'm glad to see Mystogan came back to town and just in time." Makarov was so happy to finally see some real good news. _Natsu refuses to think negative of Laxus, I wish I could be that optimistic_. He and the rest turned to the statues and breathed deep sighs of relief when the stone affect shattered and the girls came to. The ex-statues all sat down for the moment to regain themselves. "Welcome back my children! I'm so very glad you are safe."

 _It's over now? So not fair. I want to fight too!_ "Wait a minute Master, I see no reason why we can't continue the brawl to find out who the strongest is. Come on, round 2, let's go!" Natsu was NOT willing to accept that it was done already! They didn't get to fight Laxus yet!

Demitri quickly explained what had happened to them. There wasn't much of a chance to recover before there was a weird effect happening with the runes from the barrier as they gathered and made a large red skull. Everyone could hear Laxus' voice, it seemed to come from the skull.

"Well Laxus, no more hostages left, my boy. Can't continue with your little game now can you?"

Laxus was beyond pissed. First Evergreen failed him and then Freed came back to the Cathedral trying to convince him that it was over. _NOO! I'm far from done!_ "Don't celebrate your little victory just yet! I still have one last ace up my sleeve, Old Man! One of the rules may have gone out the window, that's fine, I'll just add a new one. I see no reason to end the Battle for Fairy Tail so soon, so I decided to activate the Thunder Palace."

"You're out of your mind!"

Laxus cut his Gramps off. "You have 1 hour and 10 minutes remaining. If you're feeling especially lucky, you better get moving. Unless you are ready to give up your title and hand over the guild to me now.... _Master_." As the red runes dissipated everyone could hear Laxus' maniacal cackling.

The room was starting to spin, Makarov was starting to feel shortness of breath. Veins were popping out of his neck and forehead. "THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH, BOY!!! I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS _ANY_ FURTHER!!" A painful expression came over his face as he clenched his chest. He couldn't hear anything over the rush in his ears. Dark spots started to cloud his vision before oblivion hit him..

Exclamations of concern from those around him. Mira ran off to grab his medicine. Bisca knelt down to check him. Natsu wasn't seeming to process what was happening. "Come on Gramps."

"Let me check him, Bisca." The Water Slayer was used to acting as their team's triage field nurse and Bisca seemed more than happy to allow someone else to take over. He carefully maneuvered the Master's little body onto his back and checked for signs of life. Besides a fast pulse and shallow breaths, he appeared to be okay, just unconscious.

When Mira returned with Makarov's meds, she brought everyone's attention to the Lightning Lacrima that were floating in the sky around the whole town.

"Thank you Mira. Don't worry too much, he seems to be stable, but I still want to bring the guild's healer here. We need someone to contact her." Demitri read the instructions on the medication packages.

"I can call Porllyusica." Mira was so thankful to have someone there with a cool head. She always worried about that little old man's health. He usually blew her and Porlly off, but... Shaking her head she went to Master's office to have some quiet in order to talk with that wonderful cranky pinkette.

Demitri then administered the only medication he felt would do the Master any good at the moment. He would allow the healer to decide what was best from there. He then carefully picked Makarov up and carried him to the Infirmary to be more comfortable under a ton of blankets.

After the call, Mira joined the rest on the 2nd floor balcony. Cana was familiar enough with Laxus' Lightning magic and seemed to be the only one that knew what this spell could do. After a brief explanation, Bisca requipped her sniper rifle and destroyed a lacrima. She seemed pretty proud of herself until she was struck down by the lightning from the one she destroyed. Cana surmised that they must be enchanted with Body Link magic that would cause harm to the person that destroys the lacrima. It was decided that they needed to first deal with the remaining Raijinshuu and to try to locate Laxus. Levy assured the remaining guildmates that she would do everything she could to decode the language Freed was using for this barrier. Demitri offered to help her with it.

"Mira, don't worry too much about Master, leave him to us Dragon Slayers since we can't even leave the Guild Hall. Go find Laxus. Let him know he needs to stop for his Grandfather's sake! We'll watch for Porlyusica. Be careful of any more rune traps. Freed and Bickslow are still out there. Go!" She waved at the blonde Celestial Mage to get her attention as all, that weren't previously trapped inside, but Lucy, Sasha and Levy left the guild. "Lucy! Wait a minute please?"

Lucy smiled and walked over to the group. Gajeel and the remaining Bloodborne were making sure Sasha was okay. Gajeel didn't want to let go of her. He wished this was all over, but knowing Laxus this party just got warmed up. He could tell by the tone of his voice from his last communication.

 _ **'I've added you to the Thought Link, Sasha. For whatever reason us Dragon Slayers can't leave. The only one in the team out there is Devolan. I'm not feeling him right now, so he may still be unconscious from his battle with Freed. Poor muffins..'**_ Raven's hands were checking the Card Mage yet again.

 _ **'I'm not dead yet.. I think I'll go for a walk.'**_ Devolan chuckled.

 _ **'Alright mister, you've been cut off from Monty Python for a week after this!'**_ Sasha couldn't help but chuckle with him. _**'Okay, Raven Love, I'm fine. You can put your hands on me later. Right now I need to get out there and make our blonde mate wish I would ever only attack him with baked goods!'**_

Lucy watched Bloodborne as she approached them. Their mouths weren't moving, but she could swear they were talking to each other.

 _ **'Remind me to never get on your bad side.'**_ The Crystal Slayer immediately turned to Lucy. "Hey, thanks for coming over. I've got a plan to deal with Bickslow, are you game?"

"Hell yeah, I am! Erza took out the one I really wanted to maim so... What do I need to do?" Maybe she was feeling extra vindictive, but whatever. She was not happy that they cheated her out of her rent money. She was willing to take it out of Bickslow's hide too. She would run Freed through a meat grinder if she could!

Raven had to laugh out loud at the Celestial Mage's thoughts. _Just wow.. That sweet little blonde that everyone loves, isn't as sweet as they think._ This wasn't the first or twentieth time she's over heard her thoughts on people. Raven cleared her mind and explained what she understood of how Bickslow thinks and how his magic works. "He'll most likely be near the Toy Store. All the potential vessels for his soul Babies he could choose from. Just in case you incapacitate their current bodies. Remember not to look directly at him when his eyes start to glow green. Loke will know how to deal with him."

Lucy's keys glowed. "He says he's ready for whatever that prankster could throw at us. Leave it to him to be listening in..." The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a watery laugh.

 _ **'I still say those two are into each other, Sister.'**_ Sasha caught the micro expression from Raven in warning. This wasn't a private link.

Lucy and Sasha loved the plan. **_'Sasha, please do NOT let this crazy blonde know about this ability of mine. I know you know how to keep cool.'_**

 _ **'Don't you fret your pretty red head about a thing.'**_ "I think I understand the plan, Sister. Shall we, Lucy?" Sasha put on her bubbly smile and the bounce to her step was back in place with a quick twitch to her neko ears.

"You betcha! Let's go kick some serious ass!" Lucy started imagining all kinds of ways she could string him up as she walked side by side the Card Mage out the Guild doors.

"Absolutely psycho, but the right woman for the job.." The Crystal Dragon Slayer muttered under her breath.

"What was that m'dear?" Demitri knew already, but... He was in the process of transcribing the runes on the barrier to paper for Levy to work with.

"Nothing spectacular, just wishing I could see the expressions on Bixy's face.. Whips, Lions and Tridents. Oh _My_! He'll be lucky if he gets his babies back from Sasha any time soon." Raven struggled to keep her composure. Honestly, she _really_ wanted to see his face.

"I should have this code translated in a few minutes guys. Then you'll be free to go after Laxus." Levy was already deep in a few language books. Gajeel was setting out a few more he brought up from the library that she requested.

 _ **'Raven I would also pay good money to see his face! I would do chores for a fucking week for a picture.'**_ The Water Slayer almost dropped the notepad he held from laughing so hard.

***********************************************************

Exactly as predicted, the moment the two mages and blue Exceed made it to the roof from the Fire Escape, Bickslow was leaning on a roof wall that looked like a castle turret. Looking completely relaxed and thoroughly bored.

"Oooh.... and here I thought I was going to remain bored today. How happy am I? I know Sasha will give me a good battle. Not too sure about the cheerleader though. New girl, right?" Bickslow's day was looking up for sure. He knew the blonde had been in the guild a bit longer than Sasha, but he actually had a reason to know the Card Mage as opposed to the little blondie. I think Laxus said she was a Celestial Mage? Hmm "Now why does a cheerleader have a whip? Where's your pom poms? Not a very good cosplayer, if you ask me." He cackled and let his tongue hang out with his signature grin. "A cheerleader!" "Go team!" "Defense!" "I know what you mean Babies. She would look better without it on." A laugh rumbled out of him.

"I'm NOT a cosplayer or a stripper!" At that moment she pulled the whip off its latch on her belt and stretched it out with her hands.

"Now hold on a moment, Cosplayer. Shouldn't we have like a safe word or something first before you break out the leather and chains? Go gentle with me, it's my first time... Though, I wouldn't mind submitting to that smokin' hot bod of yours. I'd say the same to you Sasha, but you're a triple taken lady." Oh man, the jokes were just flying. He hadn't had this much fun all day.

Sasha wasn't in the mood for his nonsense. Being a statue all day made her feel stiff and left her with far too much energy to spare. She pulled her Trident pendant off its chain and it extended to its sword length. _**'He is soo your type Demi. Do you really need me to leave him in one piece?'**_ "I dunno Bix, I don't think you could handle my Trident at it's full length. Could your mouth even get that wide?"

 _ **'Cracking the jokes already is he? Don't let him trip you up, Darlin. Yes, kept in one piece, please and thank you, if you don't mind. I haven't had a chance to take it for a test drive yet.'**_ Demitri kinda wished he was the one that got to go fight that tall glass of water, but he was stuck. He didn't mind helping this little shrimp with the translation work. He wanted OUT!

 _Was she serious? Why is she provoking him? I guess I'll try to follow her lead._ Lucy cracked her whip for the effect. "A whip and a Trident, now all we need is the Lion."

Bickslow jumped from the roof level to the top of the turret to the tip of the flag pole. "I can offer the Ring of Fire for this circus... What do ya say Babies!? Baryon Formation!" The 5 totems quickly formed a tight circle that started to spin and a green O formed, glowing brighter and brighter until it fired a large green beam at the pair. The formation was charging up for a second shot.

"I've got your lion right here." Loke appeared in a glimmer of white light in front of Lucy. Loke pulled both gals down for a moment before letting them up from dodging a second Baryon shot. Using his left hand to hold his right wrist with his arms pointed up in battle ready stance. His free hand turning the gold ring on its forefinger. "Time to start repaying my debt to you, Princess. Interesting I could show up without you needing to summon me. All with the power of love."

Happy and Sasha giggled. "He looooves her." They chimed in unison.

"Quiet cats!" Sashas kitty ears dipped for a moment. Lucy was sad that she had lumped the purple haired mage in with the Exceed. "Sorry." Happy that her ears twitched and perked right up.

"No worries.... Lucy, Loke, I need cover!" _**'Wow, this cheerleader really needs to get laid.'**_ Sasha could hear Raven chuckle at her joke as she pulled out a few types of cards; Mirror, Lightning and Picture. The Picture card floated behind her as she tapped the Mirror card with her Trident, which grew to be her size like it had during her contest act, she stepped through it to reveal the Card Mage now dressed in her magical girl outfit. Her black kitty ears twitched with excitement. Bells could be heard with her bouncing dance she liked to do. This time she laid the mirror down on its back. She then let the Lightning card hover over the mirror face down on stand by. She quickly twirled her Trident to push the mirror up to deflect the green beam that came at them from a third Baryon shot, which barely missed hitting the Seith Mage.

"Looks to me like you're doing pretty good yourself." Lucy wasn't sure if she could keep up with that bouncy girl. "Loke, do what you do best!" Lucy stretched her whip out again ready to attack along side her Lion.

"Anything for you my, Princess." Bright white light glowed from his fists, as he leaped into the air and headed straight for Bickslow.

The Seith Mage easily dodged the over-sized Lion through a series of back flips and twirls, avoiding every punch the Celestial Spirit aimed at him, to stick the landing from his perch on the flag pole back to the turret on the roof. Lucy's whip was missing him by mere inches. _I think I need to get more acrobatic training done after this. Phew!_

"Or are you man enough for my full length?" The Card Mage hopped over the mirror and did a spin to allow her Trident to extend to the full length of a pole arm as she twirled it around her neck and shoulders. She then swung her Trident up and back to tap the Lightning card. The bouncy neko did the splits to the ground in time to duck the bolt of lightning that had reflected off her mirror, which amplified the bolt, before it landed its target of the Seith Mage's helmet.

"Fuck! You have this thing about aiming for my precious visor, you crazy cat!" Count back from 10 Bix, Laxus would fry you 100 times worse than she just did if he found out you hurt his mate... but I don't want to lose either. He let out a menacing growl. They were counting on the mates to have been kept _in_ the Guild Hall. He didn't want to hurt her. Laxus will just have to understand! For the moment he chose to let his Babies do their own flight paths and fire at will until he could get to a better vantage point.

"I think he would squeal like a bitch in heat, personally." Lucy was pretty sure she liked the way that little purple haired neko's mind worked.

"Considering we haven't set a safe word yet, I might just do that! Babies, Line Formation!" Bickslow continued to cackle like a maniac. As annoying as this all was to find Sasha and the contestants free, he was having fun.

 _'Loke, she needs us to keep him distracted while she sets up her next cards.'_ Lucy chose to talk to her Lion through their telepathic link. It was just easier.

 _'Sure thing, my Princess!'_ The Celestial Lion continued his attacks and managed to knock his visor off. Evidently Sasha's lightning had burnt through most of the leather straps. Made the job easy.

"My visor! Now you've fucking done it! No more playing nice." Bickslow's eyes began to glow an eerie bright green as he let out an eerie growl.

 _'Don't look directly into his eyes Loke!'_ The blonde continued to help her Lion distract their adversary. Between whip cracks and Regulus punches, they had a pretty good rhythm going.

"My possession and Figure Eyes combo is unbeatable and you won't even give it as much as a look? Come on!"

Sasha kept her eyes averted to the ground as she moved effortlessly dodging attacks and dropping an Imprisonment Card here and there until she had 10 in total spread out, but close enough together. She used the Mirror Card to further deflect the individual green beams and the random Regulus toward the Seith Mage in order to keep his eyes off what she was doing. He had his hands full with the Celestial Mage and Lion. Before they all knew it a quick flash with the incantation of 'Imprisonment!' as she waved the Trident over the cards and all 5 of his Babies were now trapped in the cards. She figured dropping twice the amount would insure those flying scourges would for sure to find their mark. She quickly sat cross-legged and tapped the Picture Card that she had on reserve from earlier (which was trained on Bickslow the entire fight because she didn't know when she would be able to use it) and another flash went off. "Say cheesy bread!" _Oh man that sounds good right now!_

 _'Princess we need to get closer. Open your eyes on my mark and use your whip to trap him!'_ Loke was quick to get in his ready stance. "Regulus: Lion Brilliance!"

 _'On it!'_ Lucy's whip cracked again and... the bright white from his spell became almost blinding if she had not been shielding her eyes.

"Aaah... My eyes!" Bickslow was sure his eyes received damage from that.

 _'Now Lucy!!'_ Her whip sailed through the air and managed to catch his arms up and around his shoulders.

"No, there's no way I'm going to let you beat me!" He struggled, but he wasn't going anywhere right then. That cheerleader was deceptively strong.

The smoke cleared and everyone's eyes adjusted again to normal light to find Bickslow trapped in Lucy's whip and the cards his Babies were now trapped in being safely stuffed in an enchanted card envelope. Sasha then tapped her lips with her Trident and kissed the envelope flap. "Sealed!" Another quick flash and it was done. "Master will let you know when you get these back!" She waved the sealed envelope before she tucked it into her card pouch on her belt. _**'Demi, guess who's doing my cho-ores?'**_ The devious Card Mage held up a perfect shot of Bickslow's surprised face when he saw his Babies trapped. His eyes were still glowing. _**'Rather beautiful to behold, those eyes.'**_ She shown the picture to the captured Seith Mage. His current expression was a mirror to the one in the picture. "Guess who this pic is fo-or!" She then giggled and bounced away from his reach.

 _ **'Are you fuckin kidding me? You got it? Totally worth it!!'**_ So difficult not reacting for those around them to see.

"No Sasha, come on!" It was already going to be hard enough to live this all down...

 _ **'Good job, Sasha!'**_ Raven was just glad she was safe.

 _ **'ALL his Babies are captured and the cards are sealed in an envelope. I told him the Master will let him know when he gets them back! I'm not through with him yet! We'll be heading back to the guild in a moment.'**_ The furious Card Mage was furious!

Bickslow knew the fun was done for him today. _Fuck, I feel wiped out. I'm just happy I can see. Got a little worried there._ Between the Small Fry, the Cosplayer and her Lion, he was toast for sure. Judging from the look he was getting from the Small Fry, he had a feeling he was going to be burnt toast. "Ya know, Small Fry, I went easy on you, come on now. You have my Babies, do you really need my dignity too?"

"I'd say fair price to pay for the bullshit you and your team put the rest of us through!" Sasha was contemplating mercy. She knew she would be seeing him back at home again at some point and honestly she did actually like the guy AND his cooking.... _mmmmm, his cheesy bread!_ She walked up to the defeated man and handed him his visor and kissed his forehead. "You better hope Master can be more merciful than I was! That is when he gets out of the Infirmary! The stress you guys put him through."

Some how Bickslow knew this wasn't going to work. He wasn't as into the whole guild domination thing as Laxus was. He just wanted to have some fun. Hopefully Master did show mercy. _What did she mean the Master is in the Infirmary?_ He could see, but he was sure he needed some healing done. His eyes stung after Figure Eyes anyways, but this seemed so much worse from Leo's Regulus.

"These are the cutest things ever!" Loke was leaning over the Card Mage and lightly tapping the tip of one of her feline ears. "They're just like mine! Adorable little black kitty ears!"

Sasha looked up at Lucy for help. "Sorry Sasha, he's been secretly wanting another cat like him in the guild for a long time. I think you're stuck with him.." The Blonde couldn't suppress the giggled that crept up.

"Yay! Another kitty cat!" Everyone in the group was sure he purred.....


	4. This is MY Fairy Tail!! [Part 2 of 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is getting desperate, everything is falling apart, his mates are mad as hell, can he come out on top on any of this?....

Feeling the ass bite from his little meeting with Laxus, Freed had no idea that his dear friend, the man that he idolized had truly gone off the deep end this time. Everyone feels they have a line they aren't willing to cross then come to realize that they will push that line further for the sake of loyalty. _How far is too far?_ The Rune Mage had tried, but came to realize that the Lightning Slayer was too far gone. Desperate, he was going for the big guns without thinking of the consequences. He felt he was now in too deep, point of no return has passed him by. All he could do now was play the hand that he was dealt, but enough cliches. Time to play cat and mouse with some lady mages....

  
***********************************************************

"Lucy & Sasha vs Bickslow.   
The Victor: Lucy & Sasha  
14 Remaining"

"What? That cheerleader can actually fight?" The Iron Slayer had no words. Where was this ass kicking ability when he was still in Phantom Lord? He just chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"They did it! Those two are tough as nails." Natsu was so happy for them. He knew how tough Lucy was, but he had yet to see how Sasha, or any of Team Bloodborne for that matter, fought. She _had_ to be just as tough as Lucy in order to pull that fight off, right? After all, Bickslow took out Gray real easy, not that anyone could get him to admit that that ice princess was as powerful as he knew he was. Made him want out that much more! Hitting his forehead on the barrier repeatedly and pushing on it with both hands, he seethed. "Let. Me. Out.." Was his mantra.

"They were rather fast with that fight. So that means my plan to fuck with Bix worked. HA!" Raven couldn't wait to get her hands on the cards that had his Babies imprisoned. _**'Maybe we'll make him work for the privilege to get his Babies back.'**_

 _ **'In a fucking maid outfit PLEEEASE!!!!!! We all get a break from the chores and make him do them all in a maid's outfit! YES! Bixy eye candy!'**_ Demitri pinched himself to stop himself from jumping up and down. Levy was already looking at him funny.

In fact she was right then.. "You feeling okay, Demitri?" Levy returned to her work.. She was like a machine. It looked like she was making some real progress. She appeared to be translating the coding at two different rates.

The excited Water Slayer cleared his throat. "Of course, I'm just as pumped as Natsu is to get the fuck out of here, but I'd rather NOT have the headache, though I'd be willing to bet he won't have a headache either. Hang in the Natsu. I want out too. Looks like she's close." He rubbed his forehead in empathetic pain.

 _ **'You guys are twisted!'**_ Erza was still going through town. All that was left were Freed and Laxus. _**'Make him clean the Guild Hall dressed that way! Make them all do it... HA!'**_

Sasha was bouncing through another part of town, heading towards the Guild Hall, with Happy, Lucy and Bickslow. _**'Oh! Is this Erza's first time in Thought Link with us? This is normal.'**_ She giggled and fell back in the group to walk alongside a very troubled Seith Mage and tapped his arm. "Hey, Bix? What's your dress size?" All she got was a blank stare from Bickslow, Lucy and Happy.

Gajeel walked into the Infirmary and laid a gentle hand on his mate's shoulder as she watched over Master Makarov. "Raven, when the barrier goes down, I'm going straight for Laxus." They already knew where their idiot mate was when she snuck a peak into his mind before she was pushed back out. They needed to bring Laxus around and stop this outrageous plan.

"I understand." Raven nodded and leaned her head against the Iron Slayer's chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. "We need to knock him down a few notches and get some sense back into him. No one should be allowed to do this to _OUR_ Fairy Tail!" 

_**'I agree. They should all work the Guild dressed in maids dresses.'**_ The Iron Slayer chuckled. He loved his little family, even the obstinate ones... Loved it even more now that they all lived under one roof. Hopefully they can pick up the pieces without too much issue. He hadn't known any of them for long, but he'd always been a great judge of character. Fate connected them. He knew their women mates were going to be more ferious than he was, but he could still hope things would work out amicably.

"It worked!" Levy stood up and ran over to the guild doors. "Give me a few seconds to rewrite the barrier and you all will be out!"

"Battle in progress:  
Cana vs Juvia"

Cheers were heard from all the slayers. _**'So much pent up aggression, I wouldn't want to be Laxus right now if we all got to him around the same time.'**_ Demitri chuckled. He looked up to the Rune Updater panel. "Another fight."

"Cana vs Juvia. The Victor: Cana  
13 Remaining"

"That was a quick fight..." Demitri chuckled. "Thank you Levy. So remember everyone, don't walk together so we can ensure none of us are forced to fight each other in any of Freed's traps.

"Cana vs Freed. The Victor: Freed  
12 Remaining"

The data was going by so quickly, the Rune Updater panel was having a hard time keeping up. 'What is he doing to them?'

"Battle in progress:  
Freed vs MiraJane"

"Oh shit. If Mira decided to fight... What happened to piss her off?" Natsu was aware of the fact that Mira had given up fighting because of Lisanna. What could have Freed done to rile up the She-Devil?

The rune barrier would now allow the Dragon Slayers to pass....

***********************************************************

When all you're doing is sitting in an empty church meditating and watching your plans burst into flames, all you have is time to contemplate your life... Thinking back to when he was young, Laxus scowled at the good memories with Gramps at the Harvest Festival and the Fantasia Parade. To distract himself he thought about his mates. He sighed. Honestly, that's what he thought about most of the time he was there. Having mates at this stage of the game was NOT in the original plans. It's also most likely the reason Bix fell. The frustrated Lightning Slayer rubbed his hands over his face for the thousandth time. Sasha was an evil little sprite. He would have loved to have seen that fight. Damn monkey wrenches, fucking up his shit. They were supposed to have stayed in the fucking Guild Hall! Fuck! This was a huge problem. Sasha was more forgiving than Raven. Fuck, Gajeel was even more forgiving than Raven. So, if he could win his red haired spitfire over, the others should follow.... maybe.. Or maybe it was better to win the two easier ones over, then he could possibly, maybe, convince then to help with Raven? Or maybe he should just let them kill him now and be done with it.... That sounded better each time he thought about it.

Wind chimes? "Mystogan... or should I say....."

***********************************************************

The moment he crossed into the town's boundary a runic panel appeared in front of him and he stopped. 

"Rolish Gunniere, Gravity Mage,   
added to the count for the Battle for Fairy Tail.  
13 Remain"

 _Okay, this was new._ "Da fuck? This visit is way over due, apparently." _What did I get myself into?_ What is going on with this town? Sasha's voice was still going and granted Magnolia wasn't that far away from his current home, but that Giggle Butt was _still_ going on! _Kill me now!_ Rolish rolled his eyes. After the third time she explained how happy she was with her new relationship status he was ready to level the whole fucking town. Instead he settled for the utter destruction of a random house that looked vacant. The fact that it was For Sale was an added bonus. 

Once he felt he had sated his inner demon he finally looked around the town from his high view point and saw that it was surrounded by lightning lacrima that were floating in a wide circle around the whole fucking town! There had to be hundreds of them. His eyes were wide for a second before he narrowed them again. The toothpick that he had been chewing on since he left home fell out of his mouth. The Gravity Mage turned off the lacrima recording and put it in his travel bag, he'll have Sasha just tell him the rest in person later. In all honesty, she would probably repeat it all to him anyways, IF she was given half a chance. Personally he was more interested to learn what led to this right now.

He looked to his left, to his right, even directly below him. There were wounded mages and damaged buildings absolutely everywhere. "Battle for Fairy Tail, eh?" _Did a rival guild attack?_ From what he could tell they all had the same guild mark... _Hmmmm.... Either this guild sucks or there's something going on inside the ranks._ All seemed surreal except for the cathedral and a via duct canal just outside town. He could see a battle amongst two mages that were flying through the air. It was quite the site and more than he wanted to deal with. A man was laid out on the broken bridge and a women had passed out in the broken up debris by the canal. He'll let those two demon mages deal with their own problems. On the other hand. He wasn't too keen on the idea of people causing trouble in a church....

***********************************************************

"ROLISH!!!!" Thankful the Master was sleeping soundly in the infirmary, Raven had come out to the the main hall to check on things when she saw the panel update, the redhead about jumped out her skin.

"WALLI!!!" Sasha was literally dancing into the guild right at that moment. "He's here! He's here!" She couldn't wait to glump him and squeeze the shit out of that crusty fucker.

The Crystal Slayer smiled at Sasha and Lucy. "I'm so glad you made it back safely and you better be careful calling him that." 

"Who's Rolish and Walli?" Lucy had seen the update and was thoroughly confused.

" _Rolish_ ," Raven insisted, "is a member of Bloodborne. You may recognise him from the Tower and Akane. He had chosen to go his own path. Sash, I think he got your lacrima letter."

"Yay! ..and fine, _Rolish_ is my big Bro!" The Card Mage nodded her head with a finality to it. "I was on the streets; him and Raven saved me." Her eyes went soft with a far off look to them.

"But, I thought I was your bro, Small Fry. A member of Bloodborne I haven't met? Is he cute?" He laughed with his signature smile. For a short moment Bickslow forgot about current events. The conversation was feeling normal... which may have been a mistake. 

Raven only had contempt for Bickslow, at the moment, the look on his face, when she turned to glare at him, said he didn't expect anything less from her. "It takes so much more than that for someone to reach bro status with us..." Without warning, the fiery redhead stepped up to the Seith Mage and punched him clean in the gut and turned to walk back to the Infirmary. "You _were_ on your way there, but.... I hope you're happy for what you did. Please excuse me while I tend to the Master."

He stood there and took it and it hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to let her see that. Oh no! He was okay with the knock down, it stung A LOT, but he realized he should've expected it. He understood the strong bonds that only come from years of loyalty to a friendship. Laxus is his brother by bonds. Those bonds mean everything, but if he were being honest he was glad his part in this was over. "What happened to Master?" A sudden chill ran up his spine as he heard the soft thud of boots hitting the wood.

Raven heard it too, so she turned around to see an older pink haired lady walking into the guild. Her eyes were as crimson as Gajeel's. This must be the infamous Porlyusica. She greeted the healer and bowed to her from where she stood. "He's in the Infirmary, as I'm sure you know. I left notes to what my team and I have done for him on the medical supplies counter. He's been sleeping semi-comfortably for the last 20 minutes and can only handle a small amount of water. If you have no further use for me, I have a pompous egotistical narcissus of a mate's ass to kick.... Fantastic." Raven barely waited for the woman to start brushing her off, like she expected, before she started to walk passed her. She had nothing against the woman, but she'd heard plenty to know it's best to be straight and to the point. Fuck frivolities and senseless chit chat.

She stopped and walked back to Sasha with her hand out. The card mage said nothing, merely pulled out the enchanted envelope with Bickslow's Babies in it from her card pouch and placed it in the Slayer's hand. A quick glare at Bickslow, daring him to say something. She then put the envelope in her pants' back pocket with an evil smirk on her face. "Please stay with Ruhak, make sure he doesn't leave the Guild. Karasu, let's go!" The redhead turned back towards the guild doors, her Exceed anchored to her back shoulder and they disappeared into the town.

"Please tell me she's not going to go bury my Babies somewhere and make me go on some stupid scavenger hunt just to find them again."

"Tch... Not a bad idea, Fluffyhead, but I think she has something much more sinister in mind... I'd be afraid if I were you." Sasha just peered up to him on her tip toes, ears twitching happily and her fingers wiggling at her sides.

The Seith Mage swallowed hard, but looked skeptically at the Small Fry. "Fluffy.. head?" Then he realized he didn't have his helmet on. She liked that his mohawk was fluffy and two-toned. He made an attempt to smile. "Does it have something to do with why you asked for my dress size?"

"Yeah really, I know you're pretty random, but that came totally out of no where Sasha." Lucy was confused, like they were missing a huge chunk of an inside joke. Kind of like when she and Loke would have their little commentaries in the guild while talking to each other telepathically..... Ooooooh... Hmmmmm... Suddenly lost in thought.

Sasha looked at the blonde mage. **_'Uh oohz. Blondie has a brain. Something's ticking in that head, but I doubt she's going to blow up.'_** She flippantly laughed. 

The older pinkette did her best to hide the smile on her face, then looked at the rest of those that were still in the guild hall. "The rest of you brats could take a page from her book on how to interact with me, in the future, when I'm needed." She then continued her walk to the Infirmary. When she got to Makarov's bed, she didn't even bother to turn around. She knew that curious neko was skulking around the Infirmary's entrance. She didn't need to examine him to know that he would pull through, like he always did. The old bastard was sleeping peacefully, as resilient as ever, wouldn't surprise her if he was fine by this evening.... but she wanted Laxus to think this was serious. "Child, go fetch Laxus, there isn't much time."

Her little black ears dipped low. "Master's dying?" She tried not to cry.

"Stop that! Leave now! Bring that stubborn Dreyar boy to me immediately, for his grandfather's sake! Keep Raven from killing him... Go!" Porlyusica stifled a laugh and gave her a light shove towards the hall doors. 

Sasha looked at Ruhak, who was still sitting on the stage, and to Lucy. "Please keep him safe. Ms Porlyusica is sending me to fetch Laxus for Master's sake." With that, she found herself among the buildings in the town again. _**'Raven, Porlyusica thinks Master may be dying and ordered me to bring Laxus back before it's too late! Where is Laxus?'**_

 _ **'Yeah, I know. All I could do was keep him comfortable. If anyone can bring Master back, it will be that old bat. From what I hear, she's an amazing healer. He'll be at the cathedral. Be careful there are still a butt ton of rune traps.'**_ Raven had changed her pupils to thin slits in order to see the rune barriers better.

"But I want to fight! So not fair..." Ruhak looked down at his hands as Lucy came up to him to comfort him. Levy had not changed the age restriction of under 10, so it wasn't like he could leave if he wanted to, but that was besides the point.

"Wanna fight, little man? Let's go!" Bickslow stood in front of him with a wide smile.

"No offense, Bixie, but I think you've been roasted enough today." His orange and green streaked hair was in front of his eyes. He doubted he had enough sun exposure to do much in the Guild Hall. Such was the life of a wizard whose magic was bound to the Astral Plane

"Ouch.. Between you, Small Fry, the Spitfire and Cosplayer here, I doubt I'll have any pride left." His signature grin was off by a lot, though he still managed to smile.

"My Father always says that 'Pride is weakness disguised as strength.' Better to have compassion and empathy which allows understanding. Come sit with me since we're both benched."

"You.... You want me to sit with you?" 

The young boy smiled up at his housemate. "Sure. You've been friends with Laxus, Freed and Evergreen for a long time, right?" The boy smiled and continued after he got a nod. "Loyalty is important for a good friendship. Raven says Fairy Tail is about friendship, family and forgiveness. I think that includes loyalty to your friends, your nakama. Did you have fun?"

"Wow, Ruhak, you're pretty insightful for as young as you are." Lucy was surprisingly proud of the boy.

"Thanks little man, it doesn't help the guilt, but it's probably better that way. I better head into the Infirmary my eyes are burning something fierce. You're right, I _am_ toast."

"Freed vs MiraJane. Both Wizards Forfeit.  
13 Remaining"

"So Freed is down now, eh?" Bickslow had finally recovered from that gut punch he received, he shook his head. "I always wondered who would win if those two ever fought. She sure shown him up."

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Lucy wasn't sure what to think about this guy. Did he really join in for curiosities sake? _I can't even....._

************************************************************

It was the same everywhere he went in the town on his way to the church. Injured mages and damaged buildings. It was beginning to look like an internal guild war. So where was the mastermind? Most likely in the church, so predictable. A huge explosion shattered the stained glass and the windows imploded with Lightning and Light magic seeming to go in all directions. Okay... _Holy Hell's Bells, what angle should I come at this? I think there's more protection at the front by the doors._ The Gravity Mage chuckled mildly as he walked up to the church's main doors and recognized one of the combatants. He was closest to the doors so, he must be the challenger. That would make the blonde the raid boss...

Before the two realized he was there, he quickly cast a heavy gravity field over the blonde boss. He was slightly impressed to see the blonde attempting to recover by being able to at least lift his head and arms up so he could sit on his knees before the field quickly knocked him back down to all fours. He saw the staff wielder stab 4 of his staves into the stone floor of the church. Then use the fan staff to fire off a magic beam to the blonde. He knew from experience what the man was doing. "Hey Mystogan." He came to stand near him with a snarky look on his face, his floating form held aloof towards either of the mages. This guy; always the opportunist. 

"What are you doing in Magnolia?" The scarf covered mage didn't bother turning. Laxus was trying to lift himself up enough to get a spell cast. Mystogan had decided to utilize this opportunity to set up his 5 layered magic circles needed for one of his more powerful spells, but that also required time; he was just about done, at this point.

"No real reason. Just come to see my bitches." Seeing the set up of magic circles finish, Rolish decided to add more pressure to the gravity field and set it to increase every 10 seconds.

"Oh, that team of yours that joined my guild, eh? Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!!" The Staves Mage stabbed his main staff into the middle configuration and each circle lit up in a different color from the bottom up and brighter with each layer. Once the top activated, all the light from each circle concentrated to the center and created a powerful beam of magic that amplified with the gravity field that was active withing its beam. The mages could hear the blonde Lightning Mage scream in pain. Mystogan sure hoped it would cause enough damage. All of his magic circles dissipated. Sure was a shame all that magic gets used up that quickly.

"That be them. Ooops, look out." Laxus roared from the pain and activated his Lightning Body spell to brake free by turning into lightning to travel to the ceiling of the cathedral. Rolish didn't get why he stopped above the magic circle controlling the field. He simply raised it, but not before the Lightning Mage managed to send a series of powerful lightning bolts to the two assailants. One bolt took purchase in his upper left arm. "Oh no you don't! Stay down, son!" The pressure from the gravity increased as he started to lower the magic circle again.

Okay, that was a bad move on his part. Becoming a theme today. Breathing was starting to become an issue. Could he get out again the same way he did the first time? Mystogan's spell did a number on him. He coughed up some blood when he managed to get back on all fours again. "Safe to assume you're Rolish." Laxus wiped his mouth on his shirt. "Would that be the same Rolish that Raven and Sasha know?" He wondered and panted between words. A roar would be impossible under these conditions. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted them to know he was a Dragon Slayer, though, Rolish may know because of his mates. His body charged up with lightning again until he had a high enough voltage. He then pushed both his fists in front of him and forced the lightning forward to travel the ground towards his challengers. He immediately charged up again like he was about to repeat the same action, but instead activated his Lightning Body spell and traveled forward to swing around to the front side corner instead of back corner where the field could grab him again. 

Grabbing the staff that looks like a 3 spiked fork, Mystogan first aimed the spikes down to absorb the ground lightning that came at him. He then spun the staff a few times to amplify the power and fired the charge as a focused beam of magic at Laxus.

The Gravity Mage was still levitating since he rarely walked on his own, but he did feel the sting of the electricity in the ground. Maybe a little higher? Skeptical eyelids lowered. "Only if you're talking about a redhead with too much attitude and a bouncy neko." Rolish smirked. He then turned his hand palm up and pulled his fingers together as he lowered his hand, like he was pulling something from the air and then curved his hand to the side. The mages could see that the gravity magic circle he was using turned vertically. 

Laxus laughed. Under any other circumstances, he'll probably end up liking the guy. Before the scrawny floating mage had the opportunity to do anything else, the Slayer swooped in with a round house kick to his upper back which sent the man forward. He stopped on the opposite side of the now vertical magic circle. "Yeah, that's them. Nice to finally meet ya."

Rolish acted like that kick didn't affect him and he turned to face the belligerent man. "Wish I could say the same. I have heard a lot about you from her letters. God that woman can prattle on. Sash wouldn't shut the fuck up about you and, what was his name?" He snapped his fingers a few times. "Oh yeah, Gajeel. No idea what type of man he is, but you... you're a special kinda snowflake ain't ya? I bet it's safe to say you're the conductor of this orchestrated pile of shit that's going through this town." He pulled his fingers together again and curved his hand upwards. The magic circle went horizontal and pushed it up to the ceiling, for now. He was more interested in figuring out the man that won his sister's affections and what in the hell was going on in this town. _I need a drink..._

Mystogan grabbed his fan staff and the one with the backward 3 with gold rings that hung from the side. "Less talk!" From opposite hands he pulled the staves together and they created a flame vortex that traveled towards the blonde. He sent a second vortex moving before he sheathed the ring staff and then started firing a series of missiles at Laxus with the fan staff in hopes to push him towards the fiery pillars.

The blonde Lightning Mage managed to dodge the flame pillars the first two passes, but one of the missles hit him square in the chest. _Yeah, that's going to help the difficulty in breathing._ Rolish was definitely an interesting character. Made him feel like he was a young man being scrutinized by the father of the girl he was dating.

"So I'm curious, I could swear Sash said you were a Dragon Slayer like Raven was, yet I'm not seeing any Slayer spells. To be honest I'm a bit bummed."

"S-slayer?" Mystogan was indeed shocked.

"Shit, cat's out of the bag now. Oh well." The blonde Dragon Slayer sent a strong lightning bolt aimed at Mystogan's face. It hit its mark and disintegrated the mage's knit cap and scarf off his head and face.

It was then that Erza appeared at the church doors and saw his face. She gasped and froze. "J-Jellal? Wha... Is that really you?"

Laxus allowed himself the indulgent laugh. "I knew it!"

"I'm sorry, Erza, I didn't intend for you to find out, but I am not the Jellal you are looking for. I know I look like him, but I'm not him." He had managed to keep his physical identity a secret for years. Most didn't even know what Mystogan looked like, not even his guildmates. He knew he was an exact copy of this world's Jellal Fernandez, but in order to be able to walk this world freely he had to keep appearances down, thanks to that moron's delusions of grandeur. It was better this way anyways... The only reason Rolish could recognize him was because of a mission they did together and sleeping spells didn't work on him. Probably because of the constant gravity field he kept around himself. Many types of spells can't reach him. In a blink of an eye, his body turned to mist and he dissipated. The pillars of flames crashed together where Laxus should've been, but he had already moved.

"Well Mystogan, that was fun! What's next?" Laxus had to hand it to these two, no other fight has he used his Lightning Body spell so often. He was now standing a little more than an arms length away from the Gravity Mage.

"Erza? What are you doing here? I'm going to fight Laxus! I've been waiting all day to get out of the guild so I can prove I'm the strongest. It's time Laxus, you and me." The shit eating grin on Natsu's face made him look like a giddy school boy than a serious challenger.

 _What the..._ While the pinkette argued with his Raven's twin sister, Erza, Rolish took the opportunity and turned to Laxus. "So, um..... now that we are ' _alone_ ', in essence, wanna tell me what those floating orbie things are? I _know_ they're yours." He poked a finger at him in the air. The sarcasm in his voice was thick today. He wasn't sure how much more eyerolls he could handle with this guy.

Laxus just shook his head. "It won't matter soon anyway. Time is almost up and they're set to release the caged lightning simultaneously on the town."

Was this guy serious. What did this town and his guild do to him to want to harm them so badly? "There's something seriously tweeked in that brainpan of yours. I'll leave you to that overly ardent numb nut loud mouth. When you're done playing at recess, I've been meaning to have words with you since you're mated to my sisters. Sorry this is my first impression of you." 

"Making a judgement over a situation you came late to the party to? Tch! No matter.. I'm sure we'll get our chance to talk - later." That scrawny fucker sure was tenacious. Laxus watched him glide back towards the front where Erza and Natsu were debating. Unbelievable; those two, he actually liked them, but he would never admit that. Then he saw the floating mage do another of his hand gestures. Laxus didn't see it in time, he was suddenly forced back down on all fours. That gravity magic circle of his! When did it move?

"Put that Lightning Empress armor away and come with me." Rolish was standing between the debaters and saw a flash of recognition in the redhead's eyes. He quickly turned to Laxus, who was just now able to lift his head up to look at him. "That disk will dissipate soon. Then you can go out to recess."

Suddenly the loud mouth pinkette noticed another person in the room. Natsu immediately went into battle stance. "Who the hell are you?"

For the moment Rolish ignored the man child. "If I know my Sis, she'll be coming for you as soon as she has a chance." He then whispered to Erza. "She is coming right?"

Erza gave a short giggle. "Yes, Rolish, she's coming."

Rolish then flipped his white hair to eye Natsu, who was looking like he was going to lose his shit if he didn't get an answer soon. " _I'm_ the one that's been baby sitting Sparky over there. The gravity field he's under will dissipate in a few seconds. Changing of the guard. Tag, your it!" He then flicked the man child in the forehead. He then activated a Levitation field around Erza and pushed her towards the front entrance. "Girlfriend, I thought I told you to change out your armor. Where we're going, you are far to over dressed!"

"Rolish?" Natsu whispered. "Nevermind that.. Hey Laxus, you and me time!"

**********************************************************

As they floated over Magnolia, Rolish saw a raven haired metalhead, with far too many feathers in his outfit to be straight, running toward the church.

Erza requiped to her everyday armor set and noticed where his eyes had traveled. "That's Gajeel, the other Dragon Slayer in the mated set. Where are you taking me?"

So that's Gajeel. He knew the girls were into the muscle types and they managed to snag two. _Didn't Sash say the guys were mated to each other too?_ Gravity Mages had no need for bulky muscles, he could easily avoid most attacks. Except when in tight quarters, like churches.... "We are going to the center of town. I took you with me in case there are too many lacrima for me to levitate and you get to pick off the stragglers."

"You know the lacrima are body linked, right? We're going to be deep fried without the batter if we destroy them."

"Body linked, you say? Hmmm. I could increase the vacuum space in our levitation fields to lessen the affect." Rolish paused in thought as they came to a stop over a building that was roughly the epicenter of town. He was about to explain his plan when he saw Erza's body jolt.

"Warren... he's using his Telepathy magic targeted to the guildmates." **_'Raven, can you hear Warren's voice? Rolish is with me, by the way, and he appears to have a plan. This could get confusing.'_** Erza chuckled. "Glad to hear your voice Warren. I'm working with a Gravity Mage right now to deal with the Thunder Palace. Everyone, I know this has all been tough on you, but please stand by."

Her loyal Exceed had them close enough so she could see the church. She opened the Thought Link to Rolish. _**'Yeah, I can hear Warren.. I'm almost to the cathedral. Hey, Rolish. Erza is in the link too, so please explain your plan.'**_ She could hear her fellow guildmates fussing with each other, but she could ignore that.

 _ **'Hey. Okay, so I originally was going to levitate them on course to crash them together, but with the Body Link, I can simply open a Black Hole high enough above us so we don't get pulled in and all the lacrima will be gone. No need to worry whether they detonate or not. Problem solved. I just don't know if I can grab them all though.'**_ The Black Hole's portal would be easy to time with the lacrimas' arrival. The problem was there were so many of them. At this point, he just wanted to dump Laxus into one and be done.

 _ **'As much as the idea of dropping my mate into a black hole sounds appealing right now, Rolish, please don't. I still have plans for the bastard - eventually. Erza can use telekinesis to control weapons. If she was willing she could pull out as many weapons from her pocket dimensions to take care of the remaining. Other guildmates could help destroy the rest.'**_ Raven was never a fan of cutting things this close, but Laxus sure didn't make this easy. _**'I'm going dark for a bit, I'm just about to the Cathedral and I need to focus. I wish you all the luck and I'll see you afterwards.'**_

 _ **'That sounds like a good plan then. Erza please relay this to your fellow guildmates while I start casting.'**_ Good thing I didn't use much magic energy in that chat with Laxus. 

"Hey guys. We have a plan." Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor. Below her and Rolish a bright violet magic circle appeared and she started to summon multiple swords aimed in various directions.

"That's good to hear. Lay it on us, Erza." Gray was standing with Warren. They were both thankful that Lucy was able to get everyone to put aside their differences.

"Okay, I have with me a member of Team Bloodborne, that has yet to join Fairy Tail."

"Not likely to happen..." Rolish whispered under his breath, with a roll of his eyes. This day needs to end soon...

Erza caught that. "A Gravity Mage named Rolish. He is currently enveloping as many of the lightning lacrima as he can with Levitational fields to pull them far above the center of town, where we are currently. He will then open a black hole magic circle portal to transport them out. Don't worry he assures me it will be safe. He doesn't think he can get them all, since there are so many. I ask each of you to be aware. IF you are near any of the lacrima that are not being moved towards the center, please destroy it. I am pulling out my arsenal to help with the remaining. Also, be aware that the lacrima are armed with Body Link magic. Once you destroy it, you will be hit with the lightning as if Laxus himself shot ya. I understand we have all been through a lot already today, but the less I have to do on my own the quicker I'll recover." The Requip mage had started panting. 

"You can count on us!" was heard among many of the Fairies in Erza's head. She gave Rolish a nod. "Ready."

He looked around at all 100 swords that were now hovering around him and the Requip Mage. " _Nice..._ " He closed one eye and pointed up with a finger to a dark purple magic circle. "Look, the magic circle for the Black Hole portal as you can see is about 350 feet above us. I've made the target point for the lacrimas about 20 feet below that. As soon as I start to pull them in, I'll activate the Black Hole spell." Rolish didn't keep count, he just enveloped as many lacrima as he felt he could and still have the magic energy to activate a powerful enough Black Hole. 

"Look alive everyone! The lacrima should be moving soon." The Requip Mage warned everyone within Warren's Telepathy.

 _ **'Silence while I concentrate. This shit's a pain to coordinate.'**_ Rolish then levitated himself above his sister's twin. Looking up toward the almost pitch black magic circle and spread out his arms. "COME!" He then inhaled while he folded his arms into his chest and curled into himself. He then performed a series of hand signs that ended on a combination putting his hands together like a pyramid. The Black Hole's circle solidified and a large roar of air could be heard, even from where they were floating. 

The Gravity Mage then lowered himself back to Erza's level. _**'My end will be done in a moment.'**_ In the distance the lacrimas were getting larger as they came towards them, ascending at a fast rate towards the Black Hole. He spaced them out at 3 second intervals, otherwise the orbs would collide before entering the black vortex. Floating, his body completely still, Rolish focused only on his hand and arm movements. Moving his fingers like he was plucking the strings of a harp in front of his face, but looking at the lightning lacrimas. Gravity magic required calculating concentration and precision timing.

Erza could see many of the remaining lacrima being destroyed. Her current teammate had managed to grab three quarters of the orbs of the Thunder Palace, but that still left 100 or more still floating in formation. She knew she already had enough weapons out for whatever was left. So whether or not the lacrima was still there by the time the weapon reached its location was no consequence. A quick pulse of magic and the arsenal took off like a shot to the lacrima.

To the citizens of Magnolia, this must have looked like quite the spectacle. Fireworks? Fairy Tail was sparing no expense for the festivities this year.

Rolish watched as each orb was swallowed up into the Black Hole's portal. The final process took only a matter of seconds. Even he was impressed he timed their entry perfectly. Once the last one was in, he brought his hands together with a thunderous clap above his head. "CLOSE!" The rushing roar of the Black Hole became a whistling piccolo; it's pitch got higher and more pinched as the hole closed quickly. Then total silence enveloped the town before the roaring cheers. He didn't need Warren's Telepathy to tell him they were done. With a quick look around he could see that all the orbs were gone and random lightning bolts and screams went off in rapid succession. Erza looked the worse for wear, but still managed to keep her composure. The amount of strength and self discipline she shown, he had nothing but respect and admiration for her. She was definitely cut from the same cloth as his sister, yet still a different person. Quite beautiful. He shook his head to clear it.

"I hope the gravity field helped lessen the intensity. Judging from the amount of swords that are still around us I'd say your guildmates managed to get most of what was remaining. Good work. Please let them know." He smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to your Guild Hall. So they can check ya out. You've earned some rest." With her tethered in tow he chartered their course. 

Erza laughed and tried to refuse him, but what could she do, he was literally in control of her travel. She wasn't about to attempt to swim away. She wasn't going to complain about the view either. From what she could see of the man beside her. Those blood orange eyes seemed to always be moving. What was he always watching for? She could see herself getting lost in their depths. She gasped. "But, we still have Laxus.... and... and the rest of the guild could use help." 

From what he had seen through the town, he knew she was right, up to a point, but he could tell now that there weren't many mages left in the streets like there were. He recalled seeing Demitri doing field triage and working with the others. It looked like they were helping each other well enough. "No can do, little lady. You're coming with me. You may not think about yourself, but you can't help if you allow yourself to constantly go to the brink of destruction. That total self sacrificing attitude will get you killed sooner than later and that helps no one. Let's go." He remembered what she attempted to do at the Tower in the end. Something had to give. Raven just got her twin sister back for fuck's sake. He wasn't going to allow her to pull that shit again.

Letting her body relax, she smiled. _Funny, I don't remember ever smiling this much in a long while._ "Thank you." Then taking in as deep a breath as her singed body would allow. "Thank you everyone! Great work. Please keep up the good work of helping each other get back to the guild. The Dragon Slayers are taking care of Laxus. This should wrap up soon, we can hope. I'll see you all at the guild." 

**_'Good luck with the raid boss.'_ **

************************************************************

 _Raid boss?_ Raven had to laugh, Rolish was an idiot... She had been standing outside the church doors for a few minutes. It was always intriguing to watch Rolish when he was working on such a large scale. Admittedly, he has always been the dark horse for their team and now a rogue as well, but that suited his personality. It was a relief to see the Thunder Palace handled. She was sure the roar, she heard from Laxus on the inside, was due to the end of his ace in the hole and not from the ongoing three-way battle between him, Natsu and their mate Gajeel. The Crystal Dragon Slayer was hoping for the best since she had yet to look inside. The idea that two of her mates were in a serious fight against each other put a large crack in her heart. She wanted to scream and rage at Laxus for this. What was he hoping to gain by doing this? By continuing even this far. Hearing the grunts of exertion and cries of pain behind her, hot tears ran down her cheeks, yet she could still see Sasha running to her in the distance, her eyes went wide. _**'Sasha!'**_ Seeing her once sister of battle, now mate, in her sights reminded her there are more important things than staying the inevitable. Need to bring Laxus down so he can realize what he has done and what it's doing to his grandfather. 

"What are you waiting for?!" Sasha had no issue waltzing right to the church doors.

Raven shook it off and followed her example and walked up the rest of the stairs to the church. Her momentary feelings of trepidation passed, she was ready. A bright flash, from the inside, seemed to illuminate the whole area. She shielded her and Sasha's eyes by putting her face to hers and a hand up to block out the rest. Within seconds the light was gone. _**'What the fuck just happened Gajeel?'**_

 _ **'Laxus attempted a very powerful spell called Fairy Law. Something doesn't seem right.'**_ Gajeel could smell the girls were there now. Natsu and himself have been trying with very little impact to take down Laxus. He knew his mate was strong, but, _Holy Fuck!_ , this was killing him. He wasn't willing to admit it was time to tap out. He just didn't have it in him to do real harm to Laxus and he was sure Laxus was just doing enough to keep him back as well.

Fairy Law failed, deep down he knew it would. As much as he still held on to the pain of his father and feeling like he will never get out from under his Grandfather's shadow. He knew, but he refused to admit that he failed. "How? I hit them with so much magical energy." The slayer stood rooted to the spot, staring at his hands in disbelief. The only comfort he had was knowing his mates weren't affected. It tore him up to have to cause harm to Gajeel, but he felt cornered and hurt by his mate's words and actions.

"Laxus! It's time to stop this! Your Grandfather, he's dying. Go see him before it's too late!" Raven held Sasha's hand just inside the church and could see a change in him, but it wasn't enough. "Dude! I love you, but you need to get your head out of your fucking ass! Stop this shit now!"

Laxus wasn't responding. He was stuck in his head. _How do I recover from this?_ The whole thing has spiraled out of control. At this point it's literally just him! All his mates were now there and he doubted that Raven and Sasha would go as easy on him as Gajeel had been.

Sasha walked over to Gajeel and knelt down. "Are you okay, Gajeel?" Cupping his cheek he was doing his best to hide the worst of it; she let him keep his pride. Looking at her other mate, she could tell Laxus was okay, a severely bruised ego, but physically he would be fine, unless Raven chose to tear into him if he didn't take heed to what they were trying to tell him. 

Gajeel nodded. "Yes.. How about you? You look a bit banged up." He grimaced when he attempted to move and lightly touched her cheek in return.

Her mate's raised eyebrow offered a silent question and she shook her head. "These injuries are from my fight with Bickslow. Lucy is worse off than I am and Bickslow... well, let's just say he wished he had his babies to carry him away. I sealed them and gave them to Raven for safe keeping." She giggled softly.

Sighing with some relief that she wasn't injured by their mate's stupidity, Gajeel smirked, but not too much because even his face hurt. "Gihi, serves that cackling bastard right." He wrapped his other arm around his ribs and quickly looked over Laxus and then Natsu. Seemed Natsu and himself were the worst there with the wounds they received during the fight before Fairy Law. "Stay down Flame Brain."

Shaking his head, Natsu didn't think he could get up, even if he tried at this point. Best he could do was stare angrily at Laxus until he could get his energy up. He wanted to be the one that took that lightning behemoth down!

"FAIRY TAIL IS NOT ABOUT YOU!!! The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed." This has gone on for far too long. His own guilt washing over him as he watched his best friend's expressions change. _I should've done something to have stopped him sooner - anything. Maybe I could've helped him see reason._ He knew he wouldn't have though. His loyalty to Laxus was absolute. He would follow him no matter what.

"Freed." Laxus' oldest and dearest friend was now leaning in the cathedral's entryway. Looking about as worse for wear as the slayers that stood against him. How serious his expression was, the sadness breaking through. It just about broke him right then and there. Seeing the disappointment in his mates' and his best friend's faces.

Now seemed the best time to get Laxus to see through his feudal efforts. Deciding not to move, Freed continued to hold on to his injured arm. The pressure of the wall seemed to help ease the sharpness of the pain that coursed through it. "Looks like your spell didn't work. Not a single person was killed."

"That's impossible, I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly!" How was it all their plans fell apart? They planned it all; every last detail for weeks! 

"Maybe so, but your true feelings have betrayed you." He could see Laxus attempting to process it all. "You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have the Master's heart." The Slayer's face looking more and more surprised and scared. "Whether you would admit it or not, it's evident that you care for your comrads. The Fairy Law spell only affects those that the caster foresees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt, we know how you truly feel."

Sasha's eyes widened at the revelation and walked up to Laxus, but not close enough to touch him. "Laxus, this magic can see into your heart", reaching out to him, but still not daring to touch him she saw the rage in his eyes, "and that's why everyone is still here." Her heart reaching out to him. _Laxus, can't you see?_ Her other hand covered her heart, her eyes pleading while she still had eye contact with her blonde mate.

Seeing Laxus' eyes soften, even just a little as he looked at Sasha, made Freed smile; it appeared they were getting through. _Please let this work!_ "You can try to hide your feelings Laxus, but your magic... will always reveal the truth within your heart."

Laxus shored up his resolve. Set his jaw. Squared his shoulders. Fists at his side. "No, that's ridiculous! The truth is anyone that'd dare stand in my way, is my enemy!" All he had left was his pride!

Freed stoic mask still down so his friend could see his real emotions. _He needs to see!_ "This has gone on long enough!" Finally pulling away from the entryway, he started to walk towards the blonde Slayer.

"You need to go see the Master before he's gone." Sasha pleaded, failing to hold back tears that slowly trailed down her cheeks.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer felt like his whole world was crumbling and he needed to do whatever he could to salvage it. Nothing has gone according to plan. NOTHING! At this rate, he doubted there was anything he _could_ do to salvage it. He felt lost to his emotions. He was seething with rage and severely desperate for something to go his way. His body shuddered from the pent up agony he felt. Then his body grew from his dragon force once again. "Let the old man die for all I care! He's nothing to me! He may be family, but I'm stronger!"

Gajeel forgot about his own injuries to quickly stand in front of Sasha and gently push her back before Laxus' lightning could reach her.

Raven was tired of staying silent. Freed wasn't getting through to him! The Crystal Slayer had hoped some of those closest to him could get through his thick skull, but it was for not. She knew his pride was directly attached to his heart and honestly didn't completely blame him for wanting to hold onto to the last remnants he had, but it was time. "Laxus, who do you think _you_ are?!" Walking up to him with purpose, she put a hand on Freed's undamaged shoulder and he gratefully moved aside to the wall again. She continued to walk towards Laxus without any reservations. "My love, you are indeed strong, but I doubt you are stronger than Master. He's one of the ten Wizard Saints for a reason."

Natsu had begrudgingly moved back where Gajeel and Sasha were. "You may be his grandson, but you're no better than the rest of us."

Raven finally closed the distance to where Gajeel and Natsu were and place a hand on each of them getting a nice coating of their blood on her palms. Caressing Gajeel and pushing Natsu back down. "I believe it's best that you both stay down. I'll take it from here, Natsu. As his mate, I feel he's my responsibility."

Natsu started to protest, but watched his and Gajeel's blood slowly disappear from her hands. _Did she absorb that?_ His eyes grew wide. The Fire Slayer had heard stories about her magic as a Dragon Slayer, but had never confirmed any of it; not even seen it in action.

Suddenly angled iron horns grew from above Raven's ears on her head and flames spread from her shoulders, down her arms and settled as fireballs around her fists. Looking very much like one of Mirajane's demon transformations. Her eyes turned into slivers of thin silver and an evil grin crossing her face. 

Sasha knew this look too well. It meant Laxus would meet his end today if he wasn't careful. Last time she saw that look, a whole dark guild perished within an hour and now that she had the powers of the Iron and Fire Slayer at her disposal.... She knew the Crystal Slayer would make the way they used their magic seem like child's play. He may be her love, her mate, but no one was above anyone else. She had struggled to find some common ground in whatever it is he thought he was doing, but it still seemed out of her grasp. "You better hope she truly does love you, you block head!" She bounced innocently when the other slayers just stared at her and smiled back at them.

All eyes, but Laxus' were wide in surprise. Laxus furrowed his brow till his eyes were narrow slits. What does she think she's doing? He caught the action of the blood absorption all right and he smiled. "Tch... _Your_ responsibility Gingerbread? I suppose it's high time I learn how strong my lovely Lady Slayer is. This aught to be fun!" He raised his arms and waved his hands upward inviting her to come to him. "Let's do this!" Not an inch of skin wasn't covered in lightning.

 ** _'I can't go easy on you, Laxus, this must stop now!'_** Raven didn't want to kill him, but someone needed to pull his head out of his ass. So therefore, it had to hurt... A LOT! Her entire body was now engulfed in flames as she started to close the distance between them. The fire and lightning started to mingle. The evil grin still on her face. "I'm going to make you bleed!"

 _ **'Neither will I, I couldn't agree more!'**_ _She needs to know I'm serious!_ She'll come around. Her flames didn't seem as hot as Flame Brain's, but give her time. This must be her first time using Natsu's magic. He laughed. "I'd like to see you try it!"

They both took off into the air faster than most could see, except for the two slayers in attendance. Only sparks of fire and lightning were visible as the spells sprayed off them, falling toward the ground. At one point during her wing attack he grabbed her by the waist and back of her head to try for a kiss, just to be hit with an iron club to his right lung, he flew back and landed on the roof of the cathedral. 

Following suit the Crystal Slayer landed on the roof in front of him. Laxus then shot strong bolts of lightning in quick succession towards her and she redirected it to the sky. 

He managed to land a few good hits to her ribs before feigning for another kiss and headbutted her instead.

Raven grabbed her mate by the back of his neck, partially to regain her composure from the hit, and pulled him in for a kiss. He started to lean in and the moment their lips touched she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

"SHIT! You weren't kidding around then eh? That's a shame." It didn't escape him that he was careless by letting her absorb some of his blood. Time to stop fucking off. He knew this wouldn't kill her, but he hoped it would knock her out. A bright yellow magic circle appeared above him with his fists as he prepared to throw a lightning spear at his mate. "LIGHTING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!!"

Without missing a beat, their Iron Slayer jumped up to the edge of the roof they were standing on and turned his arm into an iron rod in time to re-direct the lightning halberd to him. It did, indeed, knock Gajeel out.

The redhead's grin turned more sinister, now... _**'Gajeel, why did you do that? It wouldn't have knocked me out... Idiot!'**_ .. now she was pissed! She had watched enough of Natsu's secret art attacks to know what combination to use to take him down. 

The Crystal Slayer returned her anger to the Lightning Slayer. "We're done here." No one was given an opportunity to react to her words before she ran toward him again with a barrage of attacks. "Iron Dragon's Lance." She pole vaulted into the air and quickly changed her arms back. "Crystal Dragon's Enhance Power!" A flash covered over her body. 

The Lightning Slayer had just enough time to charge his body before her attacks continued and cancelled his attack immediately on him.

The raging redhead started to dive towards him with, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" She smiled again. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Both her arms transformed and she lit them on fire. Flames sparking as the blades became lethal chain saws. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The attack landed on his shoulders effectively stopping his next attack. Her arms returned to their natural form again. "Are the flames hot enough for you now, my mate?!" Yeah, she heard his thoughts comparing her flames to Natsu's. Summoning up the last of her reserves because she knew if she didn't end this now, her body would do it for her. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" _**'I love you.. I'm sorry it came to this!'**_ Tears streamed down her face.

A beautiful display of spiraling flames danced from her hands towards Laxus. His eyes widened this time as he was devoured by the flames. _**'I know... I love you too!'**_ The flames threw him in the air just to land on his back unconscious.

Natsu was still confused how she was doing this but he had to hand it to her, she seemed to know her way around Slayer Magic. He couldn't help but cheer her on, even though he was still jealous that she took his victory. He watched her pick the blonde up and bring him off the roof with all the gentleness a mate would show. He could respect that. 

"That's my girl!" Gajeel and Sasha said in unison, as Sasha hopped into the Iron Slayer's arms. Freed just stood there awe struck.

**************************************************************

Due to Master Makarov's heart issues, the guild wanted to give him a day to recuperate. Of course, the Master absolutely refused. He insisted he was fine and nothing was going to stop him from showing off in the parade tonight! Thanks the the expert work of Porlyusica, Makarov was ready to be his ridiculous self come parade time. In the meantime, the guild hall was a buzz with the energy of the members getting ready for the festivities.

For now, he had his grandson standing before him in the Infirmary. It wasn't an easy job when he had to make the same choice with his son, Ivan, but, by doing so with Laxus, he hoped he would see it as an opportunity for growth. That he would see it as an act of hard love, that he still cared for his grandson and that he realized there could be a chance to return to the guild. The old guild master was pretty certain that this wouldn't cause him to join his father's guild, Raven Tail. He recently got the guild's location from the mission he had sent Gajeel on; which he was still technically undercover as a double agent, utilizing the trust he had gained from Ivan. They still needed to know what Ivan wanted with the Crystal Dragon Slayer, Raven. Things could turn out better this time. There was still so much good in Laxus, he saw it and knew Laxus had learned a hard won lesson, but he needed to drive this lesson home and he hoped his mates would be able to help with that.

"I'm sorry Sir, honestly I never meant to hurt the guild. I just wanted to make it stronger."

Master nodded with a heavy heart. "Laxus, this comes with a heavy heart. It's never easy for me to have to do this... you are hereby expelled from the Fairy Tail Guild. All rights and privileges removed."

"I understand, really and truly, I'm so s-sorry. Thanks for everything.... Grandpa."

Makarov had Laxus' mates join them at this time. Informing them all of the decision he had to make. No one faulted him for the hard choice. They all understood completely. Laxus had brought this on himself. Master also made it clear that even though Laxus was expelled from the guild, he understands that his grandson has mates he needs to be there for. Considering their compound was on the outskirts of Magnolia, he saw no reason for Laxus to still be allowed to stay in town. He informed them that since Laxus was no longer a member of the guild, he couldn't sanction any missions if the Lightning Slayer were to attend with them.

************************************************************

Ruhak had a hard time understanding this whole mess. Couldn't wrap his mind around it, but they all told him the same thing and did their best to assure him that the Lightning Slayer wasn't really going anywhere. To prove it, Laxus and Raven took him and Karasu to one of the rooftops on the parade route so they could watch the parade together and see their nakama perform their magic for the crowd. 

_**'This matter isn't over, by a long shot Laxus, you have a hell of a lot to explain. For now, for Ruhak's sake, we can table this till after the parade and festivities are done.'**_ Raven did not wish to say this so Ruhak could hear. She had ended the group Thought Link after they brought Laxus' senseless body into the Infirmary. She simply looked at her blonde mate with a stern look on her face.

The Lightning Slayer couldn't seem to hide his emotions, he knew he fucked up royally with how he handled everything. When he heard his mate's disappointed voice echoing in his head, he about lost control of the dam that kept his tears in check and sighed. _**'I know.... and I truly am sorry for all this. I know now how poorly my judgement was, not that that fixes any of this. This will always be my home, my guild, my family.. I'm thankful I wasn't exiled from Magnolia, I don't know what I would do if I was forced to stay away from my mates... I love you and it would about kill me to stay away. I wish to strive to do my best and to show all of you that I will do everything I can to fix my bad decisions. Whatever you wish me to do to help you see that I am truly repentant, I'll do it.'**_ Seeing her nod with no change to her expression, he continued. _**'I ask only one favor of you and the household. Please don't be too mad with the Raijinshuu.'**_

He saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes and he held up his free hand, that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders, in a silent plea for her to hear him out on this. Her expression went back to the stern look she had before. _**'We've been a super tight group for so long, we felt we couldn't rely on anyone else until you guys came into our lives. Mainly because we're all a bunch of social misfits and originally found that as our common ground. We are all willing to go to the ends of the earth for each other, so they went along with my crazy plan because they believed me when I said that this was the best way to strengthen the guild. Freed had admonished me on several occassions and again a few times in the Cathedral today... Bicklsow had questioned it, but handled it in his usual way.. Evergreen just followed their lead. I'm just thankful that Gramps didn't excommunicate them as well, they need the guild. They need you guys, their family. Please, I beg you.'**_ He couldn't help some tears trailing down his cheeks. Dammit! He snuffled and waited.

The Crystal Slayer's eyes softened. She may be angry with him over his stupid and dangerous choices, but she still fucking loved this idiot. She had no qualms about them working things out. She knew they would get there - eventually, but right now he needed to know that it's not just going to be swept under the rug all in the name of them being mates. She needed him to sweat it out more, but this was between Laxus and his mates. This could not and would not be taken out on anyone else, the Raijinshuu included. Her team was just as faithful and loyal to her as they are to this blonde dumb dumb. No way could she fault them for that. She gave a small smile and nodded. _**'I firmly believe things will work out in the end. We will have a chance to talk and hear each other out on this, but not right now, maybe not even tonight.. but we will. I promise you that. I will talk to the others. I planned to have a sit down with Freed, Bix and Ever about it all tonight. Would you please take Ruhak to the festival after the parade for a bit?'**_ She saw her mate nod and smile. She then hugged him and felt his arms tighten around her in return.

 _ **'Thanks for beating my ass, by the way.. I don't plan on pissing you off ever again!'**_ The affectionate and grateful Laxus, the Dumb Dumb, chuckled when she punched him in response. _**'Besides it will be good for Ruhak to still have Freed around.'**_ _Shit!_ Laxus grinned sheepishly.

Seeing those silver eyes narrow suspiciously at him, he was quick to add. _**'Look there's something to that, but it's honestly not my place to say. I'm sure you've seen the uncanny resemblance between them? That's really something only Freed has the right to mention, not me. Sorry, I shouldn't have even said this much.'**_ Laxus hugged her tighter. _**'Please?'**_

She could respect that, but that didn't stop her from feeling curious. What could the connection be between those two besides having the same green hair and cerulean eyes.... wait, what?

Seeing her eyes widen in some form of realization, he just kissed her forehead. _**'Talk to Freed now that you've made the connections.'**_ He chuckled.

He sure was sneaky. **_'I see what you did there....'_** She sighed heavily in defeat. _I have already put most of it together from the bits and pieces of thought I could pull from Freed, but he doesn't need to know that._

Their young ward could see the first float coming down the street and started to vibrate in his excitement. "Raven! Laxus! It's starting, the parade is starting!" 

Caught in Ruhak and Karasu's excitement Raven allowed her blonde mate to pull her further into his embrace, under his arm. She smiled and turned to watch as the first float came in front of them. Those that were injured the most opted not to join in - but Natsu - Ruhak was sure he was a bigger kid than Demitri and himself together! The boy could appreciate that. All the pretty colors of the magic shapes floating in the air. The smells of flowers and the elements from different displays the effort it took to choreograph such intricate designs and fireworks. 

An unexpected visitor appeared on their rooftop still masked in his mist since he wasn't quite ready to be seen. Mystogan had just fought against this man today. Fucker destroyed his favorite cap and scarf dammit! He needed to keep calm, he needed this guy. He leaned against the high wall on the rooftop with a new scarf and hat covering his identity again. Not exactly the same color as he had before, but it would work. Not thrilled all he could find was a pink scarf... Fucking PINK! With a sigh, he had hoped they could have avoided that whole mess. Laxus' little uprising was NOT the reason he had come to Magnolia. He needed help and he needed it fast, thankful he had recruited the help of the Gravity Mage thus far, who was currently floating just out of view, but, he needed Laxus. Rolish had said he wasn't going to stay too far away from them. He didn't trust Laxus and planned to make sure Raven was safe. It's rare he asked for help, but this was a big problem and he didn't want to alarm the town if he didn't need to. 

He was glad to see the couple could set aside their differences long enough to allow this familial moment with their young one. Was the kid her's... their's? Oh yeah, he heard something about this kid while he was in the guild while everyone was preparing for the festivities. He's a ward of the guild and under Raven's care. Still... this looked rather domestic. He smiled and came out of his mist. "The family look suits you, Laxus."

Laxus felt Raven stiffen and an electrical current ran up his spine. "What do you want?" Thankfully the boy was too engrossed in the parade to notice their visitor. **_'Stay with the boy. I'll find out what he wants.'_** His mate nodded briefly. He kissed her forehead and let go of his mate. Laxus walked towards the back of the building to stand by the Stave Mage. He waited a moment and saw the redhead's focus go back to the little ones and the parade, though he was sure she was listening in. He was convinced her Slayer hearing was better than his. Now he turned to the covered Jellal look alike and cleared his throat expectantly with a smirk. "Pink is so your color."

His eyes narrowed for a few seconds. "I am reticent to ask," Mystogan sighed and pulled down the scarf that was hiding his face, "but I need your help, man. I suppose I should start by telling you who I am." The blonde raised his eyebrows at him to show he had his full attention, but kept that smirk on his face. "Okay, so um.... I'm not from here. As in not from this world. I come from a parallel universe to this one, called Edolas. The reason I look like this world's Jellal Fernandez is because I am the Jellal from Edolas. Jellal Greene. Crowned Prince Jellal Greene to be more precise." He rolled his eyes and gave a sheepish grin.

He waived his hand in front of his face. "Wait a minute; back up for a minute. You're telling me you aren't Jellal?" The Lightning Slayer felt like he just got hit in the head with a blunt object. _Is he serious?_ He kept the smirk on his face.

"Ask Raven where Jellal is, she was there at the Tower, remember? Think about Erza's reaction when she saw me after your _big reveal_ , as if Jellal should be dead, at the bottom of the ocean and not standing in the church right? I am _NOT_ him!"

"Okay, so let's say I entertain this notion of yours. What reason do you have to admit this to me now?" Laxus had to give him that much. The logic made sense.

"It might shock you to know I don't have any inherent magic to speak of?" Mystogan saw the look of shock on the Slayer's face. "Edolas has some magic, but it's dwindling to the point of almost none existent. Our people aren't like here. Magic comes as magic energy from Edolas and used through magical tools. You noticed I use five different staves. All my magic comes from the various elemental staves in specific combinations. Air, Fire, Water, Earth & Light." He pointed at each staff as he called out it's element. His fan staff, Air, was always his 'go to' since it also had the ability to funnel the magic from all his staves to fire off focused beams of magic for ranged attacks. He didn't even have to look, he knew his staves. Being in this world as long as he had been, he had picked up a strong magical connection to his weapons. 

His twin sister, Elspeth, in Edolas was the only one to have magic within her. Elspeth looked so much like their mother, who was from Earthland. Admittedly he was a little sad it wasn't passed to him as well. Their mother was a beautiful woman and a powerful Heavenly Body Mage. Elsie's magic was dark and beautiful. He remembered how feisty she was when they were kids. She took after their mother in so many ways. At least that is what they were told by their Father and the Royal Staff, she had died when they were very young. Same two-toned maroon hair, but their mother had blue streaks, the same blue as his own, and his twin got green streaks from their father.

"That's actually quite interesting." He thought about their most recent battle. How Mystogan had used two of his staves to make those flame vortex. An S-Class wizard as powerful as he is and it's all in the combination of magical tools. Damn... "So I guess the real question is.. Why are you here?"

The Stave Mage could tell that Laxus was finally accepting what he was saying. "The Anima Project. _King_ Faust Greene of Edolas, my _Father_ , and his Chief of Staff, Byro, had been experimenting with the Anima Project for decades. At first it was just meant as a possible form of transport between worlds. Then our world's magic energy source stopped being sustainable. They discovered that the Animas can be used to pull magic energy from other worlds to make large lacrimas. The lacrimas are then converted into pure magic energy. I happened upon this information at a young age of what my Father was doing. Lacrimas produced by the Anima are the converted _magical beings_ of other worlds. All for the sake of our world being able to continue to use magic!" His brow furrowed and his face screwed with a deep frown to show how disgusted he was by the concept. "I packed a bag and my staff. The system was set for only the Royal Family to use. I activated a small reversed Anima that sent me here. For the last 7 years I've made it my mission to dismantle all my Father's Animas. It's unethical and immoral. It takes _lives_!" His face went dark and still. He's hated his Father for this.

Raven was doing her best to not alert Ruhak and Karasu to what was going on behind them, but she was indeed listening in, to the conversation and to Mystogan's thoughts. Normally she would not have chose to do so, but there was something about this conversation that had the hairs on her neck up. How horrible that something like this had been going on for years. That explains why she would hear guildmates talk about Mystogan not being around much. He is a twin; the Crystal Slayer smiled. She couldn't help but wonder what his sister was like. _**'Laxus, he's telling the truth. I can't find any deception in his thoughts.'**_

  
 _ **'I see, thanks.'**_ He knew his Lady Slayer was listening in. Mystogan has been handling this crusade for so many years, what could be going on that he needs help now? "So what do you need from me?" 

"There is a very large Anima that's on course with Magnolia. I haven't been able to dis-spell or dismantle it. It grows with each passing day. By my estimations it will be here within 3 days. Thankfully it's not fast moving. Rolish has already offered his assistance since he can offer us levitation and some protection against the Anima's pull. He doesn't think his magic would allow him to cancel it out though. I'm hoping the boost from your lightning would be what I need to accomplish my task. We need to leave tomorrow." He would have said tonight, but he knew Laxus and his household needed to talk. Hopefully they could repair the rift from Laxus' fuck up. Master had told him of Laxus' excommunication from the guild when he went to talk to him about the Anima. 

Raven looked back and made eye contact with Laxus. _**'You need to do this. This cannot wait.'**_

 _ **'I know and I will, but we WILL talk first. I won't leave with things the way they are between us.'**_ He saw her nod. "Alright. We leave in the morning. After I've had a chance to talk with my mates and my team." 

Mystogan saw the exchange between them. _Insteresting, must be a slayer mate thing._ "I agree, very well, I will come to the compound in the morning." With that, his body became the mist he was known for and was gone.

Laxus re-joined Raven and the little brats by putting his around around his mate again. It was so natural, he didn't even think about it. "Looks like we're getting close to the end of the parade. Ruhak, keep your eyes open. The Master's float should be coming around the corner any second."

Looks like she wasn't going to have much time to incinerate her mate, like she had hoped. This Anima thing sounded deadly and the sudden thought of Laxus' mortality gave her pause. She wanted to go through with the initial plan. She still needed to talk to her team and the Raijinshuu. She hoped Freed would go with it. She smiled...

At that moment Master Makarov's float was approaching. The crazy old fool was dancing around in his zaney neko outfit. Suddenly he stopped, stretched out his right arm to the sky with his thumb and forefinger outstretched and his other arm tucked in and fist to the side of his chest. The guild members followed suit by doing the same thing. What once was a symbol between him and his grandson became a salute for the rest of their guild. 

A rare thing happened, in that moment, Laxus started to cry. Memories of when he was a child and participating in the parade for the first time came flooding back to him and he could hear his grandfather's voice from memory. _"I may not be able to see you, there may be hundreds of miles between us, but I'll always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you forever, I promise."_ Laxus and Makarov made eye contact, seeing each other holding up their hand in their salute to each other. "Thank you... Grandpa." He did his best to stay most of the tears as he snuffled up his nose. He was reminded again that Fairy Tail was more than a guild. It was a family. He knew they would watch over him and he would continue to do what he could to protect them and show them that he was still worthy of their love and support. He needed to help Mystogan stop this Anima thing.

Raven just hugged him tighter. This was a side of her blonde mate she was happy she didn't miss seeing. A reminder that we are all human and just want to be accepted and loved for who we are. Things weren't alright between them, not yet, but she could give him this. She smiled at her own wit and nuzzled her cheek to his shoulder.

Ruhak saw the exchange throughout the whole guild and asked what that meant. Laxus smiled wide, then. "It's a symbol of our support for each other as nakama, as family, and means that even if we can't see each other, we are still looking their way." The boy loved that idea and proudly held up his own salute as the newest guild member. He wanted to show his support too. Especially after all they've recently endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all chapters that were also on FFnet are here. Working out a few things in the plot for the Edolas Arc that I'm adding in and hopefully will have the next chapter done soon.


End file.
